To Be With You
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Tidak sengaja bertemu dengan membawa masalah masing-masing, akankah hubungan mereka hanya berakhir dengan one night stand saja? Akankah mereka menyadari perasaan lain yang tumbuh di hati masing-masing?/TeFu/Yaoi-Lemon/AU/UPDATE CHAPTER 6!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis punya Takeshi Konomi, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini**

**Warnings: alternative universe, shounen-ai, yaoi (artinya MaleXMale sex lho! dan saya serius ini ****akan ****eksplisit**** di chapter-chapter depan****), out of character**

**Pair: Perfect Pair a.k.a TezukaXFuji**

**Rated: M, NC-17**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE WITH YOU<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Tezuka berjalan pelan sepanjang teras pertokoan Shibuya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel panjangnya. Sesekali diliriknya benda-benda yang terpajang di etalase toko. Bosan. Setiap malam selalu berjalan di daerah yang sama seorang diri. Liburan musim dingin yang sudah mau berakhir membuat hampir seluruh teman-temannya mempersiapkan diri untuk tahun ajaran baru. Jadilah dia menghabiskan malam-malam seorang diri tanpa tujuan seperti ini. Berbeda dengan teman-teman lainnya yang sudah mulai berlatih tenis lagi, Tezuka memilih untuk keluar dari klub. Merasa tidak dibutuhkan, selalu dikasihani, selalu dibiarkan latihan sendiri, membuatnya menyesali kenapa dia harus berusaha terlalu keras pada turnamen musim gugur kemarin. Dia benci mengakuinya. Namun, dokter pun sudah melarangnya untuk bermain karena cedera siku yang dideritanya cukup parah. Jadi dia bisa apa.

Tezuka menghela nafas sejenak sambil bersandar pada lampu jalan di trotoar. Dikeluarkannya rokoknya dan disulutnya. Dia masih teringat ketika SMA-nya, Seishun Gakuen, mengikutsertakan tim mereka pada kejuaraan musim gugur. Sebagai _single_-3 di tim dia terbebani untuk mencetak kemenangan pertama. Akibatnya dia berusaha terlalu keras padahal pelatihnya sudah mengingatkan kalau itu tidak perlu. Segenap tenaga yang dikeluarkannya memang menghasilkan satu poin untuk tim. Tapi setelahnya vonis yang diperolehnya malah menjatuhkannya membuat kemenangan pertama yang dipersembahkannya untuk tim seolah sia-sia. Tezuka lalu menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Brughh…"

Tezuka terkejut ketika seseorang menubruknya. Bau alkohol yang cukup pekat menguar dari tubuh orang itu. Helaian rambut berwarna coklat madu milik orang itu menutupi wajahnya sehingga Tezuka tidak dapat melihatnya. Sebelum orang itu terjatuh, Tezuka berusaha mendekap orang itu dan membawanya duduk di bak semen tempat tanaman di teras pertokoan itu. Tezuka lebih terkejut lagi ketika orang tersebut justru memeluknya dan menangis sesenggukan di dadanya. Namun, Tezuka membiarkannya saja.

Tak lama orang asing tersebut sudah tenang dan melepas pelukan Tezuka. Lama Tezuka menatap orang itu. Hampir saja dia mengira orang tersebut perempuan karena perawakannya yang kecil. Namun, demi mendengar suaranya dipastikan orang tersebut adalah pria.

"Dia bajingan! Laki-laki bajingan! Dia memecatku karena dia takut," ceracau orang itu pada Tezuka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Tezuka dengan jemarinya yang lemah. Tezuka diam saja membiarkan orang tersebut menumpahkan isi hatinya sambil masih sesenggukan. Dan Tezuka mau tidak mau terpesona ketika mereka saling berbagi pandangan, iris biru menawan milik orang itu menyorot sendu padanya. Tapi meskipun orang itu melepas pelukannya dari Tezuka jemarinya tetap menggenggam ujung mantel Tezuka dengan gemetar. Seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya, orang itu seolah menyiratkan agar siapapun melindunginya. Ah ya, ini tentu saja menurut Tezuka.

Orang ini ternyata baru saja dipecat. Tezuka masih belum merespon setiap ceracauan orang itu. Tezuka hanya bisa berempati kepada orang itu. Toh Tezuka juga sedang ada masalah. Mungkin saling berbagi dengan orang asing membuatmu lebih tenang.

"Aku yakin dia takut kalau-kalau istrinya tau," ujar orang itu lagi sambil berusaha menatap lurus pada Tezuka meski sepertinya sulit karena dia masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

Kali ini Tezuka tidak bisa tidak terkejut. Mata di balik kacamatanya melebar sedikit dan pandangannya makin intens pada orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya itu.

'Istri?' batin Tezuka, sementara dahinya mengernyit.

"Kenapa dia harus takut coba? Toh istrinya kan tidak pernah datang ke kantor saat kami sedang bercinta," orang itu mendengus, "aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya secepatnya. Dan kalau dia minta kembali padaku, aku akan suruh dia mencium ujung sepatuku dulu," tambah orang itu yang sepertinya sedang kesal sekali. Jemarinya yang menggenggam ujung mantel Tezuka semakin erat menggenggam sehingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

'Ber-apa? Di mana?' Tezuka semakin bingung sementara orang asing itu tampaknya tidak peduli dengan pendengaran Tezuka.

Lalu orang itu memandang kosong pada jalanan. Tak berapa lama airmata menetes lagi dari iris biru itu. Orang itu lalu menutup matanya ketika angin dingin malam Februari berhembus di sekitar mereka. Lagi-lagi Tezuka tidak bisa tidak terpesona pada pemandangan ketika rambut coklat madu itu bergoyang lembut seiring dengan hembusan angin. Tezuka terpaku memperhatikan orang asing yang sepertinya sedang menikmati dingin hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya dan mengeringkan airmatanya.

Tezuka tersentak tiba-tiba. Sama tiba-tibanya dengan orang asing itu yang kemudian menatap Tezuka dengan iris birunya yang menatap tajam pada Tezuka.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya orang itu.

"Kita belum kenalan," ujar Tezuka. Mereka memang belum saling kenal 'kan.

"Saa… Fuji," ujar orang itu seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Tezuka harus mulai menentukan orientasinya kalau lagi-lagi dia terpesona pada senyuman orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya itu. Senyuman sederhana yang lembut dan menenangkan. Tezuka rasanya ingin menikmati senyuman itu setiap pagi ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

'Aku mikir apa sih?' batin Tezuka lagi.

"Tezuka," ujar Tezuka kemudian sambil balik menggenggam jemari dingin orang itu.

"Tezuka saja? Nama kecilmu?" tanya orang itu. Seperti sudah sadar dari pengaruh alkohol saja dia. Tapi memang penglihatannya sudah mulai fokus, tidak seperti tadi.

"Kunimitsu. Tezuka Kunimitsu," jawab Tezuka lagi.

"Mitsu-kun," ujar orang itu hampir berbisik dan melepas genggaman tangan mereka, "sedang apa malam-malam berkeliaran di Shibuya?" tambahnya kemudian.

"Melepas penat," jawab Tezuka pendek. Dia merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan kalau dia sedang ada masalah dan ingin mencari ketenangan. Tezuka bukan tipe orang yang akan blak-blakan soal masalah pribadinya pada orang asing.

"Kau ada masalah ternyata," orang itu menebak dengan tepat apa yang ada dalam benak Tezuka, "jangan dipendam. Cerita saja," tambah orang itu sambil, lagi-lagi, tersenyum hingga kedua iris birunya tersembunyi di dalam kelopak matanya.

Tezuka menghela nafas panjang.

'Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga cerita pada orang asing,' batin Tezuka kemudian.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain tenis lagi. Lenganku cedera. Kata dokter kalau aku memaksakan bertanding maka bisa-bisa lenganku lumpuh total," ujar Tezuka lalu menunduk dan menghisap lagi rokoknya yang sedikit terabaikan tadi.

"Padahal dengan tenis kau bisa meraih impianmu 'kan, Mitsu?" ujar orang itu lalu menyentuh lengan kiri Tezuka tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran Tezuka.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu, Fuji-san?"

"Kalau lengan kirimu yang cedera dan bukan lengan kananmu?" sambil tersenyum Fuji membalas tatapan keheranan Tezuka.

Tezuka tidak mengangguk juga tidak menggeleng. Meski begitu sirat penuh tanya terpahat di wajahnya.

"Left-handed. Benar?" Fuji tersenyum lagi, "dari tadi rokokmu itu di jemari kirimu saja," Fuji menambahkan sambil menunjuk rokok Tezuka yang tinggal separuh.

"Padahal kita baru bertemu, Fuji-san," ujar Tezuka. Kali ini dijatuhkannya rokoknya lalu menginjaknya hingga mati.

"Aku dulu juga pemain tenis. Setelah bekerja aku berhenti total," jawab Fuji setelah tersenyum demi menanggapi ucapan Tezuka.

Lalu keheningan merajai mereka. Tezuka hanya memandangi ujung sepatunya. Sementara Fuji mulai menyulut rokoknya sendiri dan menghisapnya dalam.

Tezuka menoleh pada Fuji ketika orang itu terkekeh tiba-tiba. Dilihatnya asap mengepul kecil-kecil keluar dari hidungnya, asap rokok.

"Pertemuan yang sangat kebetulan. Sama-sama punya masalah. Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan bertemu untuk saling berbagi," ujar Fuji, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tezuka tidak menyahut, hanya tersenyum tipis saja menanggapi ucapan Fuji sementara hatinya membenarkan ucapan Fuji. Kembali keheningan merajai kedua orang yang sedang terduduk di teras pertokoan itu.

"Apa kau tidak heran padaku, Mitsu? Atau jijik mungkin?" ujar Fuji memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku gay."

Tezuka terhenyak. Kebingungannya terjawab sudah. Pria di hadapannya ini positif _slash_. Heran? Jijik? Tidak juga. Tezuka punya beberapa teman seperti itu dan dia tidak masalah dengan itu semua. Toh mereka tidak mengganggunya. Lagi pula itu hak masing-masing orang. Jadi Tezuka tidak ambil pusing.

"Lalu?"

Fuji menoleh cepat demi mendengar respon Tezuka. Fuji tidak tersenyum seperti tadi. Seperti terkejut karena kedua iris birunya melebar. Lalu segera dikuasainya emosinya, Fuji tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih," ujar Fuji seraya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tezuka dan kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Untuk?"

"Kau tidak menganggapku aneh. Aku pikir kau akan segera pergi meninggalkanku."

"Kalau aku begitu sudah dari tadi aku pergi, Fuji-san,"

"Benar juga,"

Tezuka memperhatikan orang asing yang baru diketahui namanya saja itu. Fuji merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas kepala. Sambil mengerang sedikit, persis seperti kucing, digeliatkannya tubuhnya dengan mata tertutup. Lalu dia berdiri dan menepuk sedikit celananya.

"Mau menemaniku minum lagi?"

Tezuka tidak menjawab tapi langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Sepertinya akhir liburan musim dinginnya tidak begitu buruk.

.

TezukaXFuji

.

Fuji merasa sudah saatnya dia bangun. Tapi dia belum mau melepas kehangatan yang sejak tadi dirasakannya. Dia malah melanjutkan bergelung di dalam selimutnya sambil mencium aroma tembakau yang terkuar di inderanya. Aroma tembakau? Sejak kapan dia pakai aromatherapy itu di kamarnya? Tapi siapa peduli, ini nyaman sekali. Semakin dieratkannya pelukannya pada gulingnya yang begitu hangat itu.

'Eh? Sejak kapan gulingku jadi terasa hangat?' batin Fuji kemudian.

Serta merta dia membuka matanya. Kedua iris birunya melebar demi menemukan dada bidang yang menutupi pandangannya. Dia segera terduduk dan menemukan seorang pria lain yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya di ranjangnya. Dan ketika dia menyibak selimutnya dia mengerang karena menemukan tubuhnya yang polos, sama polosnya dengan orang yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" desisnya kemudian sambil memijit pelipisnya karena nyeri di kepalanya menjadi-jadi.

Fuji lalu memutuskan bangkit untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Setidaknya menutupi dulu tubuhnya baru dia membangunkan orang yang masih tertidur itu.

"Ouchh…" Fuji meringis demi merasakan nyeri di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Fuji-san, sudah bangun?"

Fuji berbalik dan menemukan pria yang tadi tertidur itu sedang duduk dan menatapnya khawatir. Fuji masih menata pikirannya sementara pria itu, siapa dia, dan kepalanya jadi sakit lagi. Kembali dipijitnya pelipisnya pelan.

"Sakitkah?"

Fuji masih terdiam sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tapi sedikitpun tidak ada memori yang terekam di otak jeniusnya. Dilihatnya orang itu meraih kacamatanya di meja lampu dan memakainya. Ah, Fuji ingat siapa orang itu—

"Mitsu?"

—Tezuka Kunimitsu. Orang yang bertemu tidak sengaja ditemuinya kemarin malam dan mengajaknya minum. Hanya itu.

"Apakah sakit sekali?" Tezuka masih menunjukkan sirat khawatir pada Fuji yang tampak masih agak bingung.

"Apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" tanya Fuji mengabaikan tatapan cemas Tezuka.

Tezuka mengernyit sedikit, "Anda tidak ingat?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tapi melihat kita seperti ini…," Fuji terdiam sesaat, "apa kita ber… ehm … having sex?"

Tezuka tidak menjawab tapi semburat merah muda tipis tergurat di kedua pipinya. Kalimat itu terlalu frontal untuk pendengarannya. Sepertinya Tezuka harus mulai membiasakan diri jika berbicara dengan orang dewasa.

"Maafkan aku menyakitimu, Fuji-san," ujar Tezuka kemudian sambil duduk berlutut dan membungkuk.

Fuji mengernyit sedikit melihat orang di depannya yang tiba-tiba _out of character_ seperti itu. Lalu Fuji tersenyum.

"Sudahlah," ujar Fuji kemudian, "aku tidak menyangka kalau kau gay juga," tambahnya sambil berusaha bangkit namun masih meringis karena sakit di tubuhnya sehingga dia terduduk lagi di ranjangnya.

"Anda di tempat tidur saja. Biar aku yang siapkan sarapan," ujar Tezuka kemudian sambil menuntun Fuji untuk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya lembut.

Setelah memakai celana _jeans_-nya, Tezuka lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Fuji menatap punggung Tezuka yang polos sambil tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan.

.

TezukaXFuji

.

"Jadi berapa umurmu, Mitsu?" tanya Fuji sambil mengunyah makanannya. Dia masih—terpaksa—duduk di tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Dia sudah berpakaian tentu saja. Dibuka-bukanya majalah yang dibacanya. Lalu dia menoleh pada Tezuka karena Tezuka tidak menjawab juga.

"Mitsu?"

Fuji heran melihat sendok yang dipegang Tezuka tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak di udara. Seolah Tezuka sedang berada di dimensi lain yang berbeda.

"Aa… Ya?" Tezuka agak tersentak demi melihat Fuji yang memandanginya intens dengan iris birunya itu.

"Aku tanya umurmu berapa?" Fuji mengulang pertanyannya sambilmasih memperhatikan Tezuka.

"Aa… dua puluh. Aku dua puluh tahun," jawab Tezuka cepat-cepat sambil menyendokkan lagi bubur di mangkuk untuk kemudian disuapkan pada Fuji.

"Saa… Empat tahun lebih muda dariku ternyata," ujar Fuji sambil tertawa kecil. Lalu dibukanya mulutnya menerima suapan Tezuka.

"Anda keberatan kalau aku lebih muda?"

"Tidak. Kau hebat," ujar Fuji sambil tersenyum bermaksud menggoda Tezuka.

Tezuka mau tidak mau menampilkan lagi semburat merah muda tipis di kedua pipinya. Tapi segera dibenahinya emosinya dan berniat membalas Fuji.

"Itu 'kan karena Fuji-san yang memintanya," ujar Tezuka kemudian, masih menyendokkan bubur.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fuji, dia menolak membuka mulut untuk menerima suapan Tezuka sehingga Tezuka mengembalikan sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Ya. Seperti…," Tezuka berhenti sejenak, "mitsu-lebih kuat-mitsu-lebih cepat-harder-faster, semacam itu. Aku mana bisa menolak permintaan Anda," jawab Tezuka cuek sambil kembali berkutat dengan sendok dan mangkuknya, menghindari tatapan terkejut Fuji yang membuka mulut tanda tak percaya.

"Aku… Seperti… Itu?"

Tezuka mengangguk. Sementara Fuji terdiam dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, malu.

Tezuka tersenyum tipis demi melihat ekspresi Fuji. Lalu diraihnya kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah Fuji.

"Kalau seperti ini Anda jadi terlihat makin cute, Fuji-san," ujar Tezuka dan membuat wajah Fuji semakin memerah malu.

"Bletakk.."

"Ouch," Tezuka meringis demi merasakan kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Fuji, keras.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Jangan bilang cute padaku, Mitsu-kun!"

"Maaf."

Fuji mendengus sementara Tezuka masih menunjukkan mimik bersalah. Sejenak kemudian mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

.

TezukaXFuji

.

Tezuka baru saja selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian lengkap ketika dilihatnya Fuji sedang merokok di balkon sambil menelepon. Tezuka lalu mendekat dan mencoba mendengarkan.

"Lalu istrimu?"

Jadi sedang berbicara dengan mantannya yang sekaligus bosnya? Tezuka masih berdiri di pintu kaca balkon di mana Fuji sedang membelakanginya. Entah kenapa Tezuka sedikit tidak suka mendengar Fuji berbicara dengan mantannya. Ingatkan Tezuka kalau mereka bahkan baru kenal satu malam. Tapi Tezuka merasa sedikit nyeri di ulu hatinya demi mendengar percakapan itu. Dan herannya dia tetap berdiri di sana, menguping.

"Cerai? Kau bercanda."

Jadi mantannya akan menceraikan istrinya demi Fuji. Sebegitu berharganyakah Fuji bagi pria yang entah siapa itu? Tapi Tezuka juga tidak memungkiri kalau siapapun pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Fuji. Apa termasuk Tezuka juga? Untuk hal yang satu ini bahkan Tezuka tidak menemukan jawabannya. Sekali lagi, mereka bahkan belum 24-jam bertemu.

"Realistis sedikit. Lagi pula kau sudah memecatku."

Tezuka tersenyum tipis menyetujui ucapan Fuji. Tezuka juga tidak mau kalau-kalau Fuji kembali pada orang yang telah mencampakkannya. Yang benar saja, setelah mencampakkan seseorang sehingga orang tersebut putus asa lalu datang lagi dengan membawa kata maaf untuk mengajak kembali. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Memangnya hati manusia itu mainan? Lalu kenapa Tezuka yang jadi marah-marah?

"Apa lagi?"

Tezuka juga ikut-ikutan tidak sabar—seperti Fuji—demi mendengar pembicaraan yang belum selesai itu. Sepertinya orang asing yang menelpon Fuji sedang memaksa sesuatu kepada Fuji. Dilihatnya Fuji bergerak lelah, memijit tengkuknya sementara rokoknya masih terselip di jemarinya. Rasa-rasanya Tezuka ingin merebut ponsel Fuji dan melemparkannya lewat balkon apartemen itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kapan? Di mana?"

Tezuka mencelos. Fuji mau menuruti orang yang menelponnya? Seperti mengajak bertemu. Tezuka lalu hanya memandangi punggung Fuji miris. Entah apa. Tapi ada rasa tidak rela tebersit di dalam dada Tezuka.

"Iya. Iya."

Fuji menutup teleponnya dan berbalik. Tezuka masih berdiri di sana sambil menatap Fuji dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak. Fuji sedang menghisap rokoknya ketika ditemukannya tatapan asing di mata Tezuka.

"Mitsu?" Fuji lalu mendekat kepada Tezuka. Dia sudah akan bertanya ada apa ketika Tezuka mendesis pelan,

"Kau sudah disakitinya."

Fuji terdiam. Dahinya berkerut samar. Mata beriris birunya menatap Tezuka penuh selidik, "Apa…"

"Jangan menemuinya lagi," potong Tezuka cepat bahkan sebelum Fuji menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hey. Hey. Santai sedikit, Mitsu-kun," ujar Fuji sambil dihisapnya lagi rokoknya sambil bersandar pada pintu kaca balkon, "lagi pula kenapa jadi kau yang sinis?" tambahnya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibirnya. Kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada sambil tetap menatap pada Tezuka yang kelihatan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau hanya akan disakitinya lagi, Fuji-san," cecar Tezuka lagi.

"Apa pedulimu?" Fuji tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya lebih memancarkan aura marah ketimbang kelembutan, "kita hanya partner seks satu malam 'kan. Jangan bilang kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih."

"Setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin malam?" Tezuka menatap tak percaya pada Fuji.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Jangan samakan aku dengan pacar-pacar perempuanmu yang akan minta tanggung jawab setelah having sex," jawab Fuji santai, "kau tenang saja," tambah Fuji lagi.

Tezuka terdiam. Benar. Ucapan Fuji memang benar. Mereka bahkan tidak punya komitmen apapun setelah melalui semalam bersama. Kecuali dia sendiri yag merasa khawatir, selain itu tidak ada lagi ikatan apapun di antara mereka berdua. Kejadian satu malam kemarin hanya semacam pelampiasan nafsu tanpa ada sedikitpun cinta. Terlebih lagi itu dilakukan di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Lalu, hubungan apa yang diharapkan Tezuka akan terjalin dari semua itu? Hampir tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan sebenarnya. Tezuka lalu menghela nafas lambat.

"Aku pergi," desis Tezuka lalu berbalik.

"Eh?" Fuji yang masih merokok menghentikan hisapannya dan memandang punggung Tezuka yang menuju pintu apartemennya.

Tezuka berbalik dan melangkah cepat-cepat keluar dari apartemen Fuji. Menghiraukan panggilan Fuji di belakangnya yang diketahuinya menyusulnya.

"Mitsu! Hey! Kunimitsu!"

Fuji berusaha mengejar Tezuka. Mungkin sedikit penjelasan dari sikap Tezuka barusan akan diterimanya. Tapi sepertinya orang yang dikejarnya sedang tidak ingin ditanyai. Fuji mungkin tidak bisa membaca arti sikap Tezuka yang sebenarnya. Khawatir mungkin iya. Dan Fuji merasa dadanya menghangat demi membenarkan fakta bahwa Tezuka mengkhawatirkannya.

Fuji berhenti mengejar demi melihat Tezuka masuk ke lift. Dia hanya berdiri di lorong kosong gedung apartemennya sambil menghela nafas.

Fuji lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Diraihnya ponselnya yang diletakkannya di meja dekat pintu.

"Saa… Aku akan menelponmu nanti, Mitsu-kun. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," ujarnya lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

demi apa fict ini terketik? padahal sedang sibuk skripsian malah bikin beginian. huwaaaaaahh… salahkan tangan saya yang tidak mau berhenti untuk mengetik TeFu…

okkeehh

sudah memilih fict-fict keren yang bakal kamu masukin untuk nominasi IFA?

sudah melihat dan membaca keterangan mengenai IFA?

kalau belum, segera join grup IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) di FB, follow twitternya IFA di (a)_IFA2011, register ke forum INFANTRUM, atau telusur aja akun IFA di FFn (buka profil saya untuk link-nya)

kapan lagi ada penghargaan untuk karya-karya fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia? Ayo ikut meramaikan INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARDS 2011!

jangan sampai kamu tidak turut serta dalam event dahsyat yang hanya diadakan sekali setahun ini!

MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!

well… review? concrit? flame? loginlah dan jadilah pemberani


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi (saya tidak memperoleh royalti apapun dari karya ini)**

**Warnings: shounen ai, yaoi, AU, kinda OOC**

**Pair: Perfect Pair a.k.a TezukaXFuji**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

**~~~TO BE WITH YOU~~~**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

**chapter 2**

.

.

.

"Shuusuke, please. Kita 'kan bisa backstreet. Aku akan carikan pekerjaan yang lebih baik buat kamu," ujar pria itu sambil masih menggenggam jemari Fuji.

Sementara Fuji hanya memandang ke arah lain sambil menyeruput jus apel hangatnya. Pria itu masih menunjukkan mimik memelas dan semakin membuat Fuji bosan. Sejak sejam yang lalu mereka duduk di kafe itu dan masih berkutat di pembicaraan yang sama. Pria dengan rambut hitam agak ikal itu masih berusaha menemukan arah pandangan Fuji yang sedikit pun tidak mengarah padanya. Fuji membiarkan jemarinya digenggam sejak tadi tanpa membalas sedikit pun sentuhan tersebut. Pria itu lalu menghela nafas sambil melepas tangan Fuji. Tampak lelah membujuk kekasihnya—yang mungkin segera berubah status menjadi mantan—sejak tadi.

"Akaya Kirihara-san, siapa yang kemarin sudah memecatku di depan semua orang dan menyuruhku pergi jauh dari hidupnya?" Fuji akhirnya menatap mata pria di depannya dalam-dalam. Meski begitu senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Oh ya, ingatkan Fuji akan insiden pemecatannya yang sangat fenomenal itu. Dipecat di depan umum tanpa diberitahu apa kesalahannya bukanlah hal baik untuk diingat. Mentang-mentang pria di depannya ini adalah direktur tempat perusahannya bekerja jadi dia seenaknya memecat karyawan tanpa sedikit pun mendengarkan penjelasannya. Okelah, mereka memang terlibat affair. Mereka sepasang kekasih—rahasia tentu saja. Yah, pria di depan Fuji adalah seorang biseksual yang sudah beristri. Entahlah, mungkin Fuji terlalu mempesona sehingga dia jatuh cinta pada Fuji. Bagi Fuji hal itu bukanlah masalah selama dia masih dapat bekerja dengan baik dan hidup berkecukupan. Meski tentu saja dia sebenarnya tidak nyaman akan hubungan mereka, Fuji mencoba menikmati hidupnya saja dengan santai. Toh selagi pekerjaannya tidak terganggu dia tidak akan pusing-pusing.

Dan kalaulah hal itu yang menjadi kesalahannya—yang juga kesalahan sang direktur—kenapa lantas dia harus dipecat dengan tidak hormat seperti itu? Tapi bahkan sampai detik ini pun dia tidak tahu apa salahnya sehingga dia dipecat secara tidak hormat seolah dia melakukan penggelapan dana perusahaan sehingga membuat perusahaan rugi atau bahkan bangkrut. Meski sebelumnya dia dan sang direktur sudah bicara kalau istri sang direktur sudah mengendus kabar kalau suaminya selingkuh dengan lelaki lain. Mengingat perusahaan tersebut adalah milik istri sang direktur, mau tidak mau sang direktur harus tunduk dan menekan risiko sekecil-kecilnya. Dan jalan keluar yang paling baik adalah memecat Fuji—yang diduga sebagai penggoda sang direktur—dan menciptakan kabar baru demi meredam hembusan kabar angin mengenai perselingkuhan sang direktur. Fuji yakin kalau istri sang direktur ini sudah tahu yang sebenarnya makanya dia yang dipecat. Dan dia menyayangkan sikap Kirihara yang sedikit pun tidak memberitahunya akan pemecatannya yang tiba-tiba. Mengirim surat pengunduran diri tentu lebih baik dan terhormat daripada dipecat semena-mena di depan umum 'kan?

"Shuusuke … aku …" Pria itu tampak frustasi. Diacaknya rambut ikalnya yang sudah acak-acakan itu. Dia kehilangan kata demi menenangkan kekasihnya dan mengambil hati kekasihnya yang sedang kesal itu.

Fuji menghela nafas sambil masih tersenyum. Senyuman maut dengan aura kemarahan. Dia tahu pria di hadapannya ini tak bisa diandalkan.

"Coba katakan apa kesalahanku sehingga kau memecatku," ujar Fuji sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Disandarkannya punggungnya di sandaran kursi kafe itu. Tak lepas matanya menatap pria di hadapannya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"… Aku sudah bilang 'kan kalau aku hanya pura-pura. Setelah ini akan kucarikan pekerjaan baru buatmu. Akan kubuatkan surat rekomendasi. Akan kuusahakan pekerjaan yang lebih bagus. Dan hubungan kita akan lebih bebas dari pada saat kita sekantor," jawab pria itu, berbinar-binar.

Fuji mendecih bosan. Janji palsu. Setelah dicampakkan lalu dipungut sesuka hati. Memangnya dia barang? Diperlakukan seenaknya begitu. Fuji menyesal menjadikan pria di hadapannya ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Begitu?" Fuji tersenyum. "Kau mau janjikan apa lagi?"

"Shuusuke …."

"Sudah cukup, Kirihara-san," potong Fuji cepat. "Aku lelah. Apa bedanya aku dengan perempuan-perempuan selingkuhan di luar sana kalau kau perlakukan aku begini. Aku ujung-ujungnya hanya jadi pemuas nafsumu dan kau menjadikanku pelarianmu kalau kau bertengkar dengan istrimu. Kau … cari saja orang lain yang mau kau permainkan."

"Kapan aku bilang aku mempermainkanmu, Shuusuke? Setelah semua yang kuberikan padamu? Aku tidak main-main denganmu!" Kirihara sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. Matanya hampir memerah.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku lagi, Kirihara-san," jawab Fuji. "Kau sudah tidak berhak. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah berhubungan lagi."

"Fuji!" Kirihara meraih kemari Fuji dan menggenggamnya erat. "Menceraikan istriku pun aku rela. Hanya saja aku butuh waktu."

"Jangan janjikan apapun yang kau tak mampu." Fuji menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Kirihara yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari Kirihara. Dia lebih memilih memandangi jalanan di luar jendela kaca. "Lagi pula aku tidak yakin kau bakal menceraikan istrimu hanya demi aku."

Kirihara tampak terkejut demi melihat gelagat Fuji. Dia terdiam. Dia tahu dia bersalah telah memecat Fuji tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian seringaian tercetak di wajahnya. Matanya mulai memerah.

"Kau …. Jangan-jangan kau sudah dimiliki orang lain?" desis Kirihara sambil menatap sinis pada Fuji.

Fuji cepat-cepat menoleh pada Kirihara, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau begitu ingin berpisah. Kau sudah selingkuh dengan orang lain. Iya kan?" ujar Kirihara dengan nada mengejek dan merendahkan.

"Kirihara!"

"Aku tahu. Ini hanya siasatmu agar kita berpisah. Ini bagian dari rencanamu kan, Fuji? Kau senang 'kan kupecat?" desak Kirihara lagi. "Kau benar-benar jenius! Hebat sekali permainanmu!"

Fuji terbelalak tak percaya, "Beraninya …"

"Jangan pura-pura!" sanggah Kirihara, "aku baru tahu kau ternyata semurahan itu!"

Fuji menatap marah dan jengkel pada pria di hadapannya itu. Mata pria itu benar-benar memerah. Khas kalau dia sedang terbakar emosi. Apa katanya tadi, dia murahan? Siapa yang dulu mendekati dirinya dan berjanji macam-macam? Fuji terbelalak tak percaya akan ucapan semena-mena pria di hadapannya itu. Dari mana kesimpulan semacam itu diperoleh oleh Kirihara? Sedetik pun Fuji tidak pernah berfikir untuk mengkhianati Kirihara. Fuji bukannya tak mampu menjawab. Hanya saja Kirihara yang terbakar emosi seperti itu hampir sama dengan iblis. Dia tidak bisa dilawan. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ikut aku!" Kirihara lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Fuji erat-erat dan menariknya ke luar kafe setelah meletakkan dengan kasar beberapa lembaran yen untuk membayar makan siang mereka.

Fuji tersentak dan dipaksa berdiri mengikuti langkah Kirihara. Dia mengaduh sedikit ketika lututnya membentur kaki meja. Fuji sedikit meringis karena Kirihara menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannnya, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Diamlah!"

Kirihara terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan Fuji yang terseret kepayahan di belakangnya. Tak memedulikan juga sentakan Fuji untuk melepas genggamannya. Kirihara terus menyeret Fuji menuju ke luar kafe, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di sana. Tak memedulikan orang-orang yang menatap heran pada mereka.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

Kirihara membuka pintu mobilnya yang diparkir di luar kafe dengan tangannya yang bebas sementara tangan satunya masih menggenggam erat Fuji. Entah kenapa pintu mobilnya sulit dibuka.

"Lepas!" desak Fuji lagi. Tapi Kirihara semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Dipastikan pergelangan Fuji sudah memerah.

Ini sudah sering terjadi sih. Fuji sudah sering diperlakukan demikian kasar oleh Kirihara. Tipikal Kirihara yang memiliki semacam kepribadian ganda yang kadang baik kadang kasar sudah biasa dihadapi oleh Fuji. Baik saat Kirihara sedang jengkel atau saat mereka sedang _having__sex_. Fuji bukan masokis tentu saja—mungkin sedikit. Tapi terkadang variasi kan perlu juga. Meski kali ini konteksnya jelas berbeda. Kali ini mereka sedang bertengkar dan seharusnya mereka sudah berpisah. Tapi ini, Kirihara malah menyeret Fuji dan entah mau membawanya ke mana.

"Dia bilang lepaskan dia!"

Sentakan Fuji berhenti begitu juga usaha Kirihara membuka pintu mobilnya. Mereka berdua lantas menoleh pada asal suara barusan. Fuji memindai sosok yang berdiri di sana dari ujung kaki sampai dahi. Tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi, Fuji hanya terkelu sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau Kirihara telah membebaskan pergelangan tangannya. Sepasang iris birunya terasa mengering karena dia belum berkedip sejak tadi sosok itu hadir di sana. Masih belum yakin kalau sosok di depannya ini akan menyelamatkannya kali ini. Menyelamatkan? Minimal Kirihara sudah tidak menyakiti pergelangan tangannya lagi 'kan.

"Siapa kau?"

Kirihara memecah keheningan sesaat di antara mereka. Fuji mengerling pada Kirihara yang tampak jengkel karena diusik. Kedua alis Kirihara bertaut penasaran. Dipandanginya sosok pria yang berani menyela pekerjaannya.

"Aku kekasihnya."

"Kunimitsu …."

Fuji mendesiskan nama orang yang menyela dia dan Kirihara barusan. Fuji tak menyangka jawaban tersebut akan keluar dari lisan orang tersebut. Matanya membelalak tak percaya pada orang tersebut. Apa lagi ini? Memperkeruh suasana saja. Bagaimana tidak memperkeruh suasana kalau Tezuka datang tiba-tiba di saat Kirihara menuduh Fuji selingkuh? Semakin benarlah dugaan Kirihara kalau Fuji selingkuh. Ditambah jawaban Tezuka tentang dirinya. Fuji merasa ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang juga. Well, _one__night__stand_ kemarin bukan apa-apa tentu saja. Itu kesalahan dan ketidaksengajaan saja. Tidak ada yang lain.

Hening. Baik Fuji, Kirihara maupun Tezuka tidak mengeluarkan komentar apapun atas pernyataan Tezuka barusan.

"Plok! Plok! Plok!"

Fuji menoleh pada Kirihara yang bertepuk tangan barusan. Entah apa maksudnya kali ini. Tezuka tetap menunjukkan wajah _expressionless_-nya setelah menaikkan kacamatanya dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Hebat!" serunya. "Hebat sekali Fuji! Jadi ini orang yang membuatmu ingin berpisah dariku?"

Benar 'kan. Kirihara otomatis menyimpulkan sesuai dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan Fuji. Ini tidak baik. Padahal awalnya ini adalah masalah pemecatan Fuji—yang menurut Kirihara adalah pura-pura—tapi pada akhirnya seluruhnya menjadi kesahan Fuji yang diduga selingkuh. Siapa yang salah dan siapa yang terhukum sekarang?

"Kirihara …. Aku …"

"Jadi sudah berapa lama Fuji menjadi gigolomu?" potong Kirihara cepat, berujar pada Tezuka dan menghiraukan bantahan Fuji. Yang ditanya, Tezuka, tidak menjawab tapi tampak raut keterkejutan di wajahnya. Mungkin masih mencerna ucapan pria di hadapannya.

Fuji menatap nanar pada Kirihara demi mendengar pernyataannya barusan. Apa tadi? Gigolo?

"Plak!"

Fuji terengah. Dia tidak suka melakukan kekerasan kecuali dia disakiti. Dan Kirihara sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Fuji benar-benar kecewa pada Kirihara yang menuduhnya macam-macam. Setelah menuduhnya selingkuh dan dikatai gigolo lalu apa lagi?

"Kau!" Kirihara menatap berang pada Fuji. "Berani kau menamparku!"

Fuji balas menatap Kirihara tajam. Lalu Kirihara yang kesal mengepalkan jemari dan—

"Bukh!"

—Kirihara memukul Fuji dengan tinjunya yang sekuat tenaga dilancarkannya. Dia tidak suka diremehkan di depan umum begitu. Apalagi oleh seseorang yang didominasinya selama ini. Dia lalu meludah ke samping dan menatap tajam pada Fuji dengan matanya yang memerah. Merasa puas telah memberi pelajaran pada sosok yang tadi mempermalukannya.

"Akh!"

Fuji terjatuh.

Hampir, jika Tezuka tidak menopangnya. Fuji meringis merasakan nyeri di bibirnya. Asin, terasa darahnya mengalir dari bibirnya yang pecah. Bukan hanya hatinya yang tersakiti, sekarang Kirihara tidak segan menyakitinya separah ini dan penuh benci. Dia tidak menyangka Kirihara tega berbuat demikian. Dadanya berdebar kencang dan tubuhnya bergetar. Digigitnya bibirnya yang nyeri demi menahan agar isakannya tidak terdengar. Dipeluknya tubuhnya sendiri, erat. Dan membiarkan Tezuka memeganginya.

"Fuji-san!"

Tezuka menopang Fuji dan memeluknya erat. Merasakan gemetar di tubuh lelaki itu di dalam pelukannya. Perlahan dituntunnya Fuji untuk kembali berdiri dengan benar. Fuji menolak untuk mendongak dan tetap menunduk. Tezuka tidak dapat melihat wajah Fuji yang tertutup helaian rambut cokelat madunya. Tapi setetes air hangat—mungkin air mata—jatuh di pergelangan Tezuka yang masih memegangi Fuji. Rahang Tezuka mengeras. Dia kesal. Benar-benar kesal karena apa yang dikhawatirkannya kemarin menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan lebih parah. Otaknya mencerna cepat kalau lelaki yang barusan memukul Fuji adalah bos yang memecat Fuji sekaligus kekasihnya, mungkin sudah jadi mantan. Siapapun pria bermata merah itu dia sudah bertindak keterlaluan. Tezuka melirik Kirihara.

"Anda keterlaluan," desis Tezuka pada Kirihara.

Kirihara menoleh pada Tezuka, "Oh! Kau keberatan?" ujarnya. "Ah ya, kau kan kekasihnya!" Kirihara menatap Tezuka dengan tatapan merendahkan. Seringai mengejek tak lepas dari wajah penuh amarahnya.

"Kirihara! Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya!" seru Fuji yang sudah melepaskan diri dari Tezuka dan berdiri dengan lurus lagi. Nafasnya masih terengah. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram dadanya sendiri.

Tezuka mencelos. Ah memang mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun sih. Meski dia berharap Fuji mau mengakui saja kalau dia kekasihnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Tapi tampaknya Fuji tidak mau terjadi salah paham apapun di antara mereka bertiga. Entahlah, tapi Tezuka merasakan sakit di dadanya saat Fuji berujar demikian. Tezuka hanya mentap miris pada Fuji yang masih berusaha meluruskan ucapan Tezuka. Tezuka sendiri enggan berkomentar. Dibiarkannya saja Kirihara menelan pengakuannya dan menuai amarah. Meski sakit melihat Fuji tersakiti dia mengambil risiko agar hubungan kedua orang tersebut segera berakhir dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih Fuji.

"Diamlah! Pelacur!" desis Kirihara di depan wajah Fuji.

Baik Tezuka, apalagi Fuji, terkelu. Bibir Fuji bergetar. Tak sadar setetes airmata mengaliri pipinya.

Tezuka mengepal jemarinya kuat. Ini sudah sangat kelewatan. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah memperkeruh suasana. Dia jadi merasa bertanggung jawab. Dan dengan sekali hantaman—

"DUAGH!"

—Kirihara terjungkal ke belakang. Fuji membekap mulutnya sendiri. Para pejalan kaki yang lewat di sana berhenti dan bertanya-tanya. Tezuka mengibaskan tangannya. Agaknya pukulannya yang mengenai rahang Kirihara kelewat keras sehingga bahkan tangannya pun kesakitan.

Kirihara yang jengkel lalu bangkit. Fuji tahu, setelah ini Kirihara akan makin kesetanan dan semakin sulit dibendung amarahnya. Hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

"Kirihara!"

Fuji berusaha mencegah Kirihara yang sudah bangkit dan sudah bersiap memukul balik Tezuka. Mencoba mencegahnya dengan meraih lengannya. Tidak mau terjadi yang lebih buruk hanya karena dirinya. Kirihara sudah maju melewati Fuji dengan jemari terkepal kuat.

"Heyaaahh!"

Tapi sebelum tinjunya mencapai rahang Tezuka—

"Arrkh!"

—Fuji tersungkur jatuh. Siku Kirihara tepat mengenai mata kirinya tanpa disadari oleh Kirihara sendiri.

Sesaat setelahnya Tezuka mencengkeram tinju Kirihara sebelum sempat mengenainya dan langsung meninju perutnya hingga dia juga tersungkur jatuh sekali lagi. Para pejalan kaki yang berhenti di sana berteriak kecil demi melihat perkelahian tersebut tanpa satupun yang melerai mereka. Tezuka menarik nafas. Lalu dia menoleh pada Fuji yang jatuh terduduk di trotoar.

"Fu-Fuji-san!"

Tezuka langsung menghampiri Fuji yang memegangi mata kirinya. Fuji masih terduduk di trotoar sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Fuji-san … Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tezuka seraya memegang lengan Fuji. Berusaha menjelaskan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja lewat sentuhannya. Dituntunnya Fuji untuk berdiri, perlahan. Erat dipeganginya tubuh ringkih itu dengan hati-hati seolah Fuji adalah keramik yang gampang pecah.

Fuji tidak merespon. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Meski demikian dia tetap meringis demi menahan sakit yang dirasakannya di bibir dan matanya. Entah, tapi otak jeniusnya serasa tumpul dan dia jadi kelu begitu. Tidak dapat mencerna maksud Kirihara yang sudah penuh amarah seperti barusan. Yang terakhir memang tidak sengaja, tapi tetap saja sakit yang dirasakan Fuji tidak hanya fisik tapi juga hatinya.

"Fuji!"

Kirihara bangkit dan ikut menghampiri Fuji. Tampak kepanikan di wajahnya dan di matanya yang sudah tidak memerah lagi. Cepat-cepat dia bangkit dan menuju Fuji juga.

"Fuji, gomen!" Kirihara ingin menyentuh Fuji dan memeluknya, meminta maaf. Tampak panik dan gugup di raut wajahnya. "Fuji …."

"Cukup," sela Tezuka. "Anda sebaiknya pergi saja." Tezuka lalu menuntun Fuji, memegangi kedua lengannya, melindunginya dengan tubuhnya.

"Ta-Tapi …. Fuji …. Aku…." Kirihara masih berusaha mendekat dan menyentuh Fuji.

Tezuka mendorong Kirihara agar menjauh, "Anda sudah keterlaluan," ujar Tezuka sambil menatap tajam pada Kirihara. Fuji hanya diam di pelukannya, masih memegangi tubuhnya sendiri, gemetar. Tezuka lantas berjalan sambil tetap memegangi Fuji, meninggalkan Kirihara.

Kirihara terdiam, tak mampu berkata apapun lagi ketika dia terpaku menyaksikan punggung kekasihnya—mantan kekasihnya—menjauh bersama orang lain.

"Damn!" umpat Kirihara sambil menjambak rambut ikalnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

*angelic smile* siapa yang mau lemon? *kabur*

okkeehh

sudah memilih fict-fict keren yang bakal kamu masukin untuk nominasi IFA? sudah melihat dan membaca keterangan mengenai IFA?

kalau belum, segera join grup **IFA****(Indonesian****Fanfiction****Awards)** di FB, follow twitternya **IFA****(****_IFA2011)**, register ke forum **INFANTRUM**, atau telusur aja akun **IFA****di****FFn** (buka profil saya untuk link-nya)

kapan lagi ada penghargaan untuk karya-karya fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia? Ayo ikut meramaikan **INDONESIAN****FANFICTION****AWARDS****2011!**

daaaaaan … jangan lupa mengisi form nominasi IFA 2011 ya. masih ada waktu sampai 25 November 2011 pukul 24.00 WIB looh. ayo berburu fanfict keren di seluruh fandom. berikan apresiasi bagi fanfict-fanfict berkualitas!

**MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!**

review? concrit? flame?

Allowed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis punya Takeshi Konomi, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini**

**Warnings: alternative universe, shounen-ai, yaoi (artinya MaleXMale sex lho! dan saya serius ini eksplisit), out of character, missing typos**

**Pair: Perfect Pair a.k.a TezukaXFuji**

**Rated: M, NC-17**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE WITH YOU<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 **

.

.

Dingin.

Fuji menggigil ketika angin dingin akhir musim dingin berhembus di sekitarnya. Dia baru ingat kalau mantelnya tertinggal di sandaran kursi di dalam kafe yang tadi dikunjungi bersama Kirihara. Dia memeluk lengannya sendiri, erat. Bibirnya masih nyeri, terasa ketika batang rokoknya menyentuh bagian yang pecah akibat pukulan Kirihara tadi. Fuji—kalau tadi tidak segera dibawa Tezuka—sebenarnya ingin berbalik dan menyarangkan tinju di wajah arogan Kirihara. Dia lantas menghembuskan asap rokoknya keras-keras karena kesal mengingat raut wajah Kirihara tadi. Entah setelah ini akan jadi bagaimana. Yang pasti dia menyesal sudah menuruti kemauan Kirihara untuk bertemu. Mau bicara baik-baik malah ajdi seperti ini.

Fuji tahu dan sangat paham bagaimana sifat seorang Akaya Kirihara itu. Mereka sudah bersama lebih dari setahun. Itu cukup lama bagi Fuji untuk memahami orang itu. Fuji adalah tipe yang melakukan penelusuran mendalam terhadap siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Baik itu teman atau musuh sekalipun. Dan bersama Kirihara sebenarnya tidak jarang dia ingin melepaskan diri. Tapi selalu kembali luluh demi menghadapi wajah Kirihara yang memohon padanya. Tapi untuk hari ini, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Terlebih ketika dia dipecat kemarin dan Kirihara mempermalukannya di depan seluruh karyawan. Keterlaluan. Benar kata Tezuka. Kirihara sudah kelewatan. Dan Fuji tidak akan pernah kembali pada Kirihara. Tidak akan!

"Fuji-san, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ucapan Tezuka barusan mengembalikan Fuji pada kenyataan kalau dia masih duduk di bangku taman di samping Tezuka. Dia lalu menoleh pada Tezuka yang menatap lurus padanya dari balik kacamatanya. Bersyukur kalau dia tidak menghadapi hari ini sendiri. Setidaknya dia merasa sangat beruntung Tezuka ada di sampingnya sekarang. Fuji lantas membagi senyumannya pada Tezuka dan melepas rokok dari bibirnya. Tampaknya apinya mati.

"Ya," ujar Fuji sambil tersenyum. "Tak pernah sebaik ini."

Fuji bahkan tidak yakin dia berujar seperti barusan. Tapi lebih baik mensugesti diri sendiri daripada tidak sama sekali. Dia boleh saja merasa kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kirihara tapi bukan berarti dunia berhenti berputar kan?

Fuji menyodorkan kotak rokoknya pada Tezuka tapi Tezuka mengangkat tangan, menolak. Fuji lalu memasukkannya lagi ke saku celananya. Agak kesulitan dia mengeluarkan pemantik dari skinny jeans-nya, dia lalu menaruh batang rokoknya di bibir dan mengerahkan kedua tangannya untuk melonggarkan celananya. Tezuka lalu mengeluarkan pemantik miliknya dan menyulut rokok tersebut.

"Ah, sankyu na, Mitsu-kun," ujar Fuji sambil tersenyum pada Tezuka. Dia lalu menghirup asap nikotin itu dalam-dalam. Disandarkannya lehernya pada sandaran bangku taman tersebut sehingga dia menjadi setengah berbaring dan menatap kosong pada langit kelabu.

Mereka lalu sama-sama terdiam. Angin mempermainkan helai rambut mereka.

Tezuka bukan tipe orang yang bisa menghibur seseorang yang sedang sedih. Tapi dia yakin pria di sampingnya ini meskipun tampak terlihat rapuh tapi dia sangat kuat. Hanya saja tidak terlihat di balik _gesture_-nya yang lembut itu.

"Aku merepotkanmu," ujar Fuji. "Gomen ne."

Tezuka menoleh pada Fuji yang tampak terpejam itu. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia memilih untuk diam saja.

Fuji kemudian melirik pada Tezuka, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sana tadi?"

Tezuka mengerjap, "Aa … kebetulan lewat."

"Kupikir kau tidak akan mau bertemu lagi setelah kemarin dulu." Fuji menegakkan lagi tubuhnya di bangku kayu taman itu. "Karena aku berkata kasar padamu."

Tezuka mengalihkan tatapannya pada Fuji. Bukan karena itu sebenarnya. Tapi lebih kepada … Ah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa tidak suka Fuji bersama orang lain.

Posesif?

Mereka bahkan baru kenal. Jadi dari mana datangnya sikap Tezuka yang posesif itu?

"Apakah dia orangnya?" Tezuka mencoba memastikan dugaannya.

Fuji mengangguk, "Dia bos … bukan, mantan bosku."

"Dan mantan kekasih," ujar Tezuka pelan. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa seenaknya menyimpulkan demikian. Siapa dia yang berani-beraninya mengusik urusan pribadi orang lain?

Fuji mengerjap. Lalu terkekeh pelan. "Ya. Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu."

Tezuka, entah kenapa, menghela nafas lega. Ah, bolehkah dia merasa agak lega sementara Fuji mungkin saja sedang sakit hati? Tapi ada sisi hatinya mengatakan itu benar meski tampak membingungkan. Dan ajaibnya, Fuji menanggapinya dengan santai. Seolah itu memang benar adanya, soal kata hatinya yang lega kalau Fuji memang tidak terikat lagi dengan orang lain.

Angin berhembus lagi. Fuji meniup-niup telapak tangannya yang memutih.

"Sebaiknya Anda pulang saja, Fuji-san," sela Tezuka. "Lukanya harus diobati."

"Benar." Fuji lalu berdiri. "Bak mandi dengan air hangat dan ramen wasabi mungkin akan menyegarkanku."

Tezuka ikut berdiri. Agak aneh juga dia mendengar ramen dengan wasabi menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa bagi Fuji. Apa rasanya kalau itu dicampur coba? Tapi lalu dia ikut melangkah di samping Fuji, keluar dari taman kota.

Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Pun ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Fuji, agak lama mereka berdiri dalam diam. Tidak menyadari kalau ternyata Tezuka mengantar Fuji pulang lagi.

Lagi?

Tentu saja setelah malam mereka pertama kali bertemu kan? Ini kali kedua Tezuka datang ke sana. Kalau kemarin dia harus merangkul Fuji yang mabuk dan harus menanyai penjaga apartemen di mana letak apartemen Sang Pria maka kali ini dia hanya mengantarnya sampai ke depan gedung. Agak berharap juga untuk diajak masuk, tapi Tezuka sadar diri dan merasa tidak ingin merepotkan. Ah tapi kalau diajak juga tidak menolak sih. Didapatinya Fuji sudah akan bergerak untuk masuk dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi juga.

"Aku pergi, Fuji-san." Tezuka lalu berbalik. Memutuskan untuk sebaiknya segera pergi melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Fuji akan mengajaknya singgah.

"Mitsu-kun," cegah Fuji, sambil memegang legan Tezuka. "Di kulkasku ada beberapa kaleng bir berlebih. Ku rasa aku tak sanggup menghabiskannya sendirian."

.

TezukaXFuji

.

"AH! M-mitsuu …"

Fuji mengerang sesaat setelah dia mengeluarkan sarinya di sepreinya sendiri. Dadanya naik turun kehabisan nafas. Pipinya melukiskan semburat merah muda. Dan setitik airmata masih menggantung di sudut matanya. Meski begitu tubuhnya masih bergerak cepat akibat pemuda di atasnya belum menyelesaikan urusannya. Dia hanya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kain seprei yang bahkan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi itu.

"Oh God!" desis Fuji lagi demi merasakan gerakan yang begitu cepat tersebut.

"Fuji-sannghh," geram Tezuka kemudian ketika dia melepaskan sarinya juga.

Fuji lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah ke atas kasur dan berakhir dengan bunyi 'dhub' pelan. Setelahnya dia merasakan beban di punggungnya bertambah ketika Tezuka menimpanya. Fuji merasakan hangat nafas Tezuka di tengkuknya. Mereka sama-sama masih terengah pasca kegiatan mereka. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Masih menikmati sensasi yang baru saja mereka rasakan. Fuji tidak lantas menyuruh Tezuka menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Tapi Tezuka lalu berguling dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Fuji yang menutup matanya.

Tezuka hanya memperhatikan wajah Fuji yang masih memerah itu, ditutupi helai rambut cokelat madunya yang tampak basah oleh keringat. Entah, tapi Tezuka merasakan debaran di dadanya berada sedekat ini dengan Fuji. Sepertinya Tezuka semakin yakin kalau orientasi seksualnya sekarang berubah, kalau tidak mau dikatakan bertambah. Yah, memang selama ini Tezuka juga tidak terikat pada satu perempuan pun tapi dia masih menyukai makhluk bergender berbeda dengannya itu. Dan sekarang sepertinya dia tertarik pada makhluk di hadapannya ini. Sekarang kalau boleh jujur Tezuka lebih menyukai berada di dekat Fuji dibandingkan dengan perempuan. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya Tezuka harus mengakuinya.

Dia sudah menjadi gay karena Fuji.

Tezuka menggerakkan jemari ingin menyentuh poni Fuji ketika dering telepon menginterupsinya. Dan Fuji lalu membuka mata enggan. Dia lalu membalikkan badan mengarah ke _night stand_ di sebelahnya. Meski masih setengah berbaring dia lalu meraih teleponnya dan menghentikan dering yang ribut itu.

"Halo?"

Fuji lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang meski dia agak meringis mengingat baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka beraktivitas cukup berat. Tezuka menyadarinya. Dia agak menyesal juga terlalu keras begitu. Tapi, sekali lagi, itu wajar kan? Lagi pula orangnya yang minta kok.

"Haru-senpai?" Fuji terkekeh. "Baik. Tentu saja aku baik."

Tezuka mengernyit. Siapa lagi itu Haru-senpai yang sedang berbicara dengan Fuji itu? Sepertinya Tezuka harus mulai membiasakan diri kalau Fuji ternyata populer, di antara para pria. Mendengar suara Fuji yang renyah itu membuatnya menyimpulkan kalau Sang Haru-senpai ini adalah orang dekat Fuji. Mereka tampak akrab berbicara di telepon begitu.

Tezuka lalu ikut duduk di ranjang. Fuji yang melihatnya tampak mengernyit hanya tersenyum minta dimaklumi. Tezuka hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya saja dan memilih bersandar di kepala tempat tidur itu. Dia juga tidak ingin menganggu kalau ternyata itu pembicaraan penting. Dia masih tahu diri. Meski tidak bisa dipungkirinya kalau dia agak tidak suka kalau Fuji terlihat akrab dengan orang lain.

Hei, perasaan apa itu barusan?

Tezuka menggelengkan kepalanya menepis apapun yang barusan terlintas di kepalanya. Mereka hanya partner seks. Tidak lebih. Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki komitmen untuk menjadi pasangan. Pasangan yang bagaimana kalau mereka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa hari? Mungkin malah setelah hari ini mereka bisa saja tidak bertemu dan melupakan semuanya. Tergantung seperti apa nantinya. Tezuka tidak mau memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Sudah cukup.

Dia hanya memerhatikan Fuji yang sedang berusaha meraih celana—celana Tezuka! _The_ _hell_?—dan memakainya begitu saja. Agak kesulitan sehingga dia menjepit teleponnya di antara telinga dan bahunya. Setelahnya Fuji berdiri dan menuju pintu kamar. Tezuka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Fuji keluar dari kamar tersebut. Karena tidak menemukan celana yang bisa dipakai—punya Fuji yang _skinny_ itu tentu saja kekecilan baginya—maka dia memakai boksernya saja setelah melepas kontrasepsinya dan segera melangkah turun dari ranjang. Tak lupa dibuangnya kondom bekas itu di keranjang di dekat kamar mandi di lorong di luar kamar.

"Kau tahu dari mana, Senpai?" Fuji menghela nafas. "Iya. Dan kau tahu? Aku dipecat!"

Tezuka mengikuti Fuji yang ternyata menuju dapur. Masih sibuk dengan teleponnya sehingga tidak sadar kalau Tezuka sudah ada di dapur juga. Tezuka hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu dapur dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Punggung Fuji yang polos. Pinggulnya yang tampak akibat celana yang agak kedodoran. Baru melihat bagian belakang Fuji saja, Tezuka merasa boksernya semakin ketat. Sepertinya Fuji ini benar-benar telah membuat seorang Tezuka berputas seratus delapan puluh derajat yah?

"Senpai, jangan menggodaku!" Fuji terdengar marah, tapi lalu dia tertawa renyah.

Fuji lalu berjalan menuju kulkas. Tak lupa meraih gelas di samping bak cuci piring dia lalu membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sana. Kesusahan, lagi-lagi dia menempelkan teleponnya di antara telinga dan bahunya. Dan karena kedua tangannya berisi, dia lalu menggunakan pinggulnya untuk menutup pintu kulkas. Hal ini tentu saja tidak luput dari penglihatan Tezuka. Dan dia harus rela menelan ludah demi menyaksikannya. Tapi demi menahan diri, Tezuka lalu memilih untuk mengambil minum saja.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku akan menerimanya. Kapan aku mulai?" Fuji melirik pada Tezuka dan tersenyum. Tezuka balas menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit dan membuka kulkas.

Tezuka menuang air mineral dingin itu ke gelasnya. Tezuka lalu minum sambil tetap menghadap kulkas. Setidaknya air dingin yang mengaliri tenggorokannya itu mendinginkan nafsunya barusan. Tezuka menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia sudah terdinginkan oleh air kulkas itu. tidak bisa tidak. Karena kalau dia lengah maka dia bisa saja melakukan apapun. Tezuka tidak boleh membuat dirinya lengah.

"Baiklah. Arigatou na, Senpai," ujar Fuji senang. Dan percakapan pun berakhir.

Tezuka masih membelakangi Fuji dan menenggak habis isi gelasnya ketika—

"Mitsu …"

—Fuji memeluknya dari belakang.

'Oh Tidak!'

"Fu-Fuji-san …?"

Tezuka bergerak gelisah. Dia menelan ludah gugup. Dan gelasnya yang masih berada di depan bibir itu bergetar. Bukan. Bukan gelasnya. Lebih tepat tangannya yang bergetar. Baru saja dia berhasil menenangkan diri dia malah digoda lagi. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Kalau tidak kuat mungkin gelasnya sudah tergelincir dari tadi sih. Demi menenangkan diri dia hanya menggenggam erat gelasnya. Tezuka menelan ludah. Lagi.

Fuji membelai perut _six pack_ Tezuka dengan jemarinya yang kurus, "Mau melanjutkan lagi?"

Tezuka menarik napas ketika jemari Fuji mulai memasuki boksernya, "Fuji-san!" Dia memegang pergelangan Fuji untuk mencegahnya melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

"Kenapa?"

Suara Fuji terdengar _innocent_. Dan deru napasnya yang terpapar di punggung Tezuka malah mengirim sinyal-sinyal yang lebih kuat untuk tidak membuat nafsu Tezuka tetap tenang. Tidak bisa dipungkirinya kalau kali ini boksernya benar-benar terasa sempit.

"Kau bahkan sudah bereaksi di …" jemari Fuji makin bergerak ke bawah tubuh Tezuka, "…sini!"

"Ngh!"

Tezuka tidak bisa tidak mengerang tertahan ketika jemari Fuji yang kurus itu meremas bagian tubuhnya yang telah bereaksi hanya dengan melihat punggung Fuji itu. Dia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri demi merasakan pijatan di bagian selatan tubuhnya itu. Genggaman tangannya pada gelasnya membuat buku jarinya memutih. Tezuka padahal berusaha menahan diri agar setidaknya tidak memaksakan dirinya pada Fuji. Tapi ini malah Fuji yang mengundangnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya coba?

Ah, kenapa dia tidak menerima undangan itu saja? Baiklah. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak, _coret_, diinginkan.

Tezuka lalu menahan pergelangan tangan Fuji yang tenggelam di dalam boksernya, "Fuji-san," desisnya. "Aku tidak akan menahan diri."

Tezuka hanya mendengar kekehan Fuji—yang sangat polos seolah tanpa dosa—di belakangnya. Tezuka lalu berbalik dan melihat pada wajah Fuji. Tezuka tidak bisa tidak semakin menginginkan Fuji ketika wajah itu, mata itu, bibir itu, menyiratkan agar Tezuka segera memangsanya. Sepasang iris biru itu menatap padanya dengan tatapan yang bahkan sudah tertutup kabut nafsu.

Tezuka memeluk pinggul Fuji erat ketika Fuji mulai mundur dan menuntunnya ke meja makan. Jangan bilang mereka akan melakukannya di sana. Fuji lalu—dengan masih membelakangi meja makan—menaiki meja makan dan menarik Tezuka untuk naik juga. Oh ternyata memang itu maksud Fuji. Tezuka tidak bisa tidak melihat seringaian Fuji yang mendapatinya tercengang-cengang. Dan Tezuka hanya menuruti kemauan pria bersurai cokelat madu itu saja.

Tanpa menyiakan waktu, Tezuka mendorong Fuji sedikit agar dia berbaring dan langsung menyergap bibir tipisnya dengan miliknya. Menggigiti bibir bawahnya agar diberi akses untuk masuk, Tezuka menggeram ketika merasakan jemari Fuji sudah bergerak ke arah selatan tubuhnya—lagi. Dan ketika Fuji membuka kedua belah bibirnya, Tezuka segera mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Fuji dengan lidahnya. Tak bisa dia menahan seringai ketika dia mendengar erangan Fuji manakala dia menjilati langit-langit mulut pria itu. Bahkan erangan Fuji saja membuatnya semakin panas. Dan ketika jarinya menemukan pucuk dada Sang Pria, dia tidak heran kalau bagian itu sudah mengeras. Dia mempermainkannya dan membiarkan erangan Sang Pria—yang tertahan karena bibir mereka masih bertaut—mengisi ruang dengarnya. Dia merasakan remasan Fuji semakin erat di helai rambutnya. Oh ternyata dia sudah menyerah bermain di bawah sana, eh?

"Nnnn … Mitsu," erang Fuji lagi ketika bibir mereka akhirnya berpisah.

Tezuka sesaat menikmati wajah Fuji yang dihiasi semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya dan aliran saliva bekas pergumulan lidah mereka di sisi-sisi bibirnya sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Sang Pria. Fuji menerimanya dan menoleh ke arah berlawanan agar mempermudah Tezuka. Tezuka lalu menciumi leher yang sudah mulai berkeringat itu dan memberinya isapan yang dalam sehingga dipastikan akan meninggalkan bercak merah nantinya.

Fuji mendesis ketika Tezuka menciumi buah jakunnya dan lagi-lagi mengigitinya setelah mengisapnya. Tezuka lalu menuruni perut Fuji dengan tangannya yang bebas, mempermainkan pusar si pria yang hanya bisa mendesis nikmat itu sambil terus menciumi dadanya. Dengan lidahnya dia menelusuri perut ramping Sang Pria dan mendapati bercak tanda yang belum hilang pasca kegiatan mereka sebelum ini. Diciuminya lagi tanda-tanda itu, tanda yang diciptakannya. Dia merasakan getar halus di sekujur tubuh Fuji manakala dia menelusuri tubuh Sang Pria dengan lidahnya yang basah.

Dan ketika dia sampai di bagian tubuh Sang Pria yang paling panas, dia mau tidak mau mengangkat wajah. "Sudah sekeras ini?" tanyanya pada Sang Pria yang sedang setengah terpejam itu.

Fuji membuka mata dan mengangguk pasrah, "Sentuh aku, Mitsu…"

Tezuka lalu menyentuh milik Sang Pria yang masih ditutupi celana itu dengan ibu jarinya tapi dia hanya melewatinya saja membuat Sang Pria mengerang tak puas dan menggeram kesal. Tidak mau membuat Fuji semakin kesal, ditariknya celana itu lepas dan membuangnya begitu saja ke bawah meja. Direndahkannya lagi wajahnya dan menciumi paha dalam Fuji sambil sesekali menjilatinya.

Fuji menggenggam rambut Tezuka lebih erat, "B-bukan di … hhhgghh … sana."

Tezuka menyeringai paham dan segera memberikan apa yang Fuji mau. Digenggamnya milik Sang Pria yang sudah menegang dan basah itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dan dia menerima remasan yang lebih erat di rambutnya serta erangan dari Fuji ketika dia mulai menjilati bagian tubuh Fuji itu. Memberikannya pijatan dengan lidahnya dan memberikan juga isapan-isapan kuat seolah ingin mengambil semua sari yang akan keluar. Dan Tezuka bukannya tidak merasakan kalau Fuji sudah semakin menegang dan segera akan mengeluarkan sarinya tapi dia malah mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya dan mulai mempermainkan kedua bola kembar di sebelahnya.

"Kunimitsu!" Fuji menarik rambut Tezuka membuatnya mendongak.

Dan Tezuka menyeringai ketika melihat raut kecewa dan marah Fuji terpapar di wajahnya yang memerah itu. Tezuka hanya terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

"Ssshhhdikit … aku … kelu—AH!"

Tezuka menerima cairan kental yang menyembur di dalam mulutnya. Diisapnya lagi milik Sang Pria seolah tidak ingin menyisakan setetes pun sarinya. Dan ketika tetes terakhir telah keluar dari sana, Tezuka mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya sambil menelusurinya dengan lidahnya, menjilati lelehan yang mungkin masih tersisa. Tezuka lalu menumpukan berat badannya pada telapak tangannya yang menekan meja di sisi tubuh Fuji. Dia masih terdiam saja sambil menunggu Fuji yang masih menata napasnya.

Tezuka lalu menyentuh pipi Fuji dan mengelusnya, mencoba mengembalikan perhatian Sang Pria padanya lagi. Dan sepasang iris biru itu lalu memamerkan cahayanya yang berkabut. Tezuka belum sempat bertanya ketika Fuji menariknya lagi untuk sebuah ciuman panas. Meski Fuji yang memulainya tapi tetap saja lidah Tezuka dengan lihai memenangkan pertarungan tersebut dan sekali lagi mengklaim rongga mulut Fuji. Sambil menjelajahi rongga mulut yang basah itu dengan lidahnya, jemarinya dengan lihai pula menemukan jalan menuju pintu masuk Fuji di bawah sana. Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba, dia memasukkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke sana, dan menelan erangan Fuji di mulutnya ketika dia melakukan pelebaran unutuk jalan masuknya nanti. Dan ketika Tezuka memasukkan jari ketiganya, Fuji memaksa melepas tautan bibir mereka sehingga Tezuka serta merta menghentikan gerakannya.

Tezuka menunggu Fuji yang tampak menahan sakit sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya itu. Benar kalau hal ini bahkan sudah berkali-kali mereka lakukan tapi tetap saja otot-otot itu harus menyesuaikan untuk dimasuki kan? Tidak bisa dipungkirinya sebenarnya kalau dia sudah hampir tidak bisa menahan lagi. Wajah yang basah oleh keringat itu, bibir yang setengah membuka itu, kelopak mata yang tertutup dengan setetes airmata mengalir di pinggirnya itu, hembusan napas yang semakin panas itu, dan getar jemari yang meremas rambutnya itu, sudah cukup untuk membuat Tezuka untuk cepat-cepat menghunjamkan diri jauh ke dalam Sang Pria. Tapi dia—entah sabar entah terlalu sayang—lebih memilih untuk menunggu meski, jujur, boksernya sudah ketat sekali dan sangat basah oleh cairan precumnya sendiri.

Fuji lalu membuka matanya dan bergerak membelakangi Tezuka dan menumpukan tubuhnya pada sikunya dan lututnya yang ditekuk. "Selesaikan saja …," ujarnya dari balik bahunya.

Menurut bagai seorang abdi pada tuannya, Tezuka segera melepas boksernya dan memposisikan dirinya di depan jalan masuknya. Digenggamnya erat pinggul ramping Fuji sebelum dia memasukinya. Sambil menarik napas, dia pun menghunjamkan dirinya kuat-kuat.

"AH!" Fuji mendesah keras demi merasakan Tezuka yang mengenai titik terdalamnya.

Tezuka menggeram ketika Fuji menggenggamnya erat. Tidak menyangka akan reaksi barusan, Tezuka menduga dia menemukan titik terdalam Fuji persis di masukan pertamanya. Tezuka merendah sehingga menempelkan perutnya pada punggung Fuji. Ditelusupkannya jemarinya menuju dada Fuji dan memainkan pucuk dada Sang Pria. Sementara tangan satunya lagi menyentuh bagian tubuh Fuji yang mulai terabaikan dan menggenggamnya erat.

Dan seketika ruangan dapur yang sepi itu dipenuhi erangan Fuji dan suara kulit menampar kulit. Sudah dikatakan kalau Tezuka tidak akan menahan diri kan? Maka dia pun bergerak cepat, tidak hanya di dalam Fuji tapi juga gerakan jemarinya di bawah perut Fuji. Diabaikannya kemungkinan meja makan itu akan kolaps karena tidak mampu menahan dirinya dan Fuji. Diabaikannya kemungkinan ada seseorang yang mungkin melihat dari luar jendela. Diabaikannya suhu yang semakin memanas di antara mereka. Dan ketika hampir saatnya dia akan mengeluarkan sarinya—

"Mi-Mitsu … Ah! Di luar … Ngh…"

—dia teringat kalau dia tidak memakai pengaman. Dan Fuji seolah paham barusan mengingatkannya. Dia merasakan Fuji yang juga semakin menegang. Dia berharap Fuji keluar lebih dulu sehingga saat itu dia bisa mengeluarkan dirinya dan sarinya di luar Fuji.

"Kunimitsu!"

Segera setelah Fuji meneriakkan namanya menyemburkan cairannya lagi di telapak tangan Tezuka, dia langsung mengeluarkan dirinya yang juga sudah akan keluar itu. Tepat ketika dia sudah keluar dia menyemburkan sarinya di paha Fuji. Cairan putih kental itu mengaliri paha belakang Fuji yang masih berlutut di depannya. Tezuka mendesis sambil menunggu cairannya keluar seluruhnya sambil masih memeluk Fuji dari belakang. Dan setelah dirasanya tidak ada yang mendesak akan keluar, dia melepas pelukannya pada Fuji dan mendudukkan dirinya. Fuji lalu ikut duduk di depannya, menyandarkan diri di dadanya.

"Mitsu," bisik Fuji. "Di lantai sepertinya akan seru."

Tezuka membelalakkan matanya, 'Apa?'

.

TezukaXFuji

.

Tezuka masih bersandar pada lemari dapur. Dan Fuji juga belum bergerak dari pangkuannya, masih menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Setelah meja makan, Fuji mendorongnya ke lantai dan berlanjutlah babak berikutnya. Fuji menungganginya dengan lihai. Tezuka tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang Fuji dengan tubuh semungil itu—tidak mungil-mungil juga sih—tidak merasa kelelahan sedikit pun. Padahal tadi dia yang bekerja sendiri untuk memuaskan dirinya dan Tezuka. Dan baru pertama kali tadi, Tezuka diijinkan untuk mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam Fuji. Entah karena Fuji terlalu lelah untuk mengangkat tubuhnya atau karena dia sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih akibat nafsu. Tapi bahkan sekarang napasnya sudah mulai teratur.

Fuji mengangkat wajah, "Yang tadi itu hebat ne, Mitsu." Dia tersenyum sehingga kedua iris birunya yang menawan tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Rambutnya yang sewarna madu itu basah oleh keringat dan menempel di dahi dan tengkuknya.

Tezuka menatap Fuji tanpa eskpresi. 'Apakah bagi Fuji dia hanya seorang partner seks saja?' adalah pertanyaan yang senantiasa menghantui Tezuka. Benar kalau mereka berdua adalah sama-sama lelaki yang tak akan menimbulkan masalah jika melakukan hubungan badan. Tapi hubungan tanpa status seperti ini membuat Tezuka agak tidak nyaman. Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkirinya kalau setiap seks yang mereka lakukan itu hebat. Dia yang hampir tidak berpengalaman diajak untuk menjelajahi sisi lain yang baru diketahuinya. Dia mulai bisa mensejajari Fuji yang lebih dewasa darinya dalam melakukan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi pertanyaan tersebut menghantam benaknya.

Meski demikian pilihan untuk lantas pergi dari Fuji bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di benak Tezuka. Tidak semudah itu ketika dia telah mengubah orientasinya dan berpaling secepat itu. Dan karena pria di depannya inilah dia telah mengubah orientasinya lantas dia meninggalkannya begitu saja? Tezuka membayangkan kegalauannya ketika nanti itu terjadi. Dan sepertinya di depan pria ini saja dia bisa seperti ini. Entah dengan pria lain—dia bahkan tidak mampu membayangkannya—dia bisa berhubungan seperti ini atau tidak.

"Mitsu-kun, kau melamun?" Fuji menyentuh kedua pipinya.

Tezuka kembali ke alam sadarnya dari alam pikirannya dan menemukan Fuji menatap padanya dengan tatapan yang lembut. Dan sebelum dia menjawab Fuji sudah menempelkan dahi mereka. napas mereka saling beradu.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau hidup Fuji-san sangat santai."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fuji. Masih enggan memisahkan dahinya dari dahi Tezuka.

"Tidak bekerja, bersenang-senang, seks," ujar Tezuka. "Aku ingin juga begitu."

Fuji mengangkat wajah dan mengernyit pada Tezuka. Ditinjunya dada Tezuka pelan, "Aku juga tidak suka pengangguran begini, Mitsu." Lalu dia menarik napas, "Tapi mulai minggu depan aku sudah akan bekerja kok."

Tezuka melebarkan matanya, "Oh ya?"

Fuji mengangguk sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Tezuka lebih erat, "Kau tahu? Telepon tadi?"

Tezuka tampak berpikir sebelum kembali menatap mata Fuji, "Haru-senpai?"

"Ya. Ya," ujar Fuji sambil terkekeh. "Dia menawarkanku bekerja di tempatnya. Sementara sih. Menggantikan orang lain. Tapi aku senang. Setidaknya aku tidak menganggur."

Tezuka tersenyum tipis lalu berbisik, "Congrats."

Fuji hanya terkekeh, "Arigatou na, Mitsu-kun," katanya sambil menyapukan hidungnya di hidung Tezuka.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Tezuka juga sudah mulai tidak libur lagi minggu depan sih. Dan sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa mendatangi Fuji mulai dari pagi sampai menginap seperti ini lagi. Kalau boleh jujur dia inginnya Fuji tidak usah bekerja saja begitu pun dia tetap liburan saja. Tapi mau dikatakan bagaimana pun mereka berdua tentu tidak selamanya bersenang-senang saja. Hidup berlanjut dan mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup masing-masing.

Masing-masing?

Tezuka tidak suka kenyataan kalau dia dan Fuji akan terpisah jarak. Belum. Kalau boleh jangan dulu.

"Fuji-san," ujar Tezuka. "Mulai minggu depan aku akan mulai sibuk."

Fuji menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Kau tetap akan datang kan?"

Ya ampun. Tezuka rasa-rasanya ingin memeluk pria itu era-erat dan bilang 'tentu saja' lalu menciumi wajahnya yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti anak kecil yang akan ditinggal pergi ibunya. Tapi lalu dia berdehem, "Apakah boleh?"

Fuji tersenyum, "Sabtu malam tentu bukan waktu yang sibuk buat kita kan?"

Tezuka pikir dia sudah akan berpisah dengan pria ini. Tapi sepertinya cerita mereka belum berakhir kan?

"Mitsu, apa kau tidak merasa lengket?" tanya Fuji kemudian.

Ah, Tezuka baru menyadari kalau mereka masih duduk di lantai dapur. Tezuka lalu terkekeh pelan, hampir tidak yampak seperti kekehan sebenarnya. Membenarkan ucapan Fuji.

"Karena aku sangat lelah, maukah mengangkatku ke kamar mandi?" tanya Fuji sesaat kemudian.

Dan Tezuka tidak akan berkata tidak bahkan langsung berdiri dengan menggendong Fuji yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dibawa berdiri itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Balesan reviews<p>

To **Yui17** : ah, kenapa harus Akaya? karena kayaknya mukanya yang kayak setan *deathglared by Akaya* itu cuco' kalo dibikin jahatin Fuji siy *smirk* Fuji kan masokis, ga papa lah dia dipukulin dulu *peyuk2Fuji* makasih udah review ya. ini updateeee…sori lama *bows*

To **Dian Ichikawa Arata** : mana Akaya? mana Akaya? Bakaya! Kamu dicariin sama dian-nee tuw…#bletakk saya juga nggak terima sebenernya Fuji digituin, nee. tapi kan masi ada Tezuka *grins* makasih reviewnya dan ini updatenya semoga suka, nee-chan *hugs*

To **Ayako **: Tezuka marah? pasti sereeeem… *sembunyi di pelukan Fuji* makasih reviewnya ya. ini lanjutannya, semoga sukaa…*peluk2*

To **Aoi LawLight **: hai juga, Aoi *ikutan lambai* makasiiiiih banget reviewnya, udah ku-edit chappy satunya lho. lemon ada di chapter ini, dan nggak diskip. semoga menikmati ya. makasih udah review dan fave *peluk erat*

To **Hime Uguisu** : ya nggak papa lah, malah seneng, say *peluk pasha pokalis ungu* ini aku kabulkan lemon-nya, gimana? *harap2 cemas* dan makasih udah review dan fave ya…*bows*

Author's note:

… mau bilang apa nggak tahu. tapi makasih udah baca. semoga berkenan meninggalkan review *angelic smile*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis punya Takeshi Konomi, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini**

**Warnings: alternative universe, shounen-ai, yaoi, out of character**

**Pair: Perfect Pair a.k.a TezukaXFuji**

**Rated: M, NC-17**

* * *

><p><strong>…enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE WITH YOU<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Tezuka membiarkan angin yang berhembus di atap sekolah mengajak helai rambut cokelat tuanya menari. Membiarkan juga dinginnya menusuk sampai membuat bulu-bulunya meremang. Padahal sudah akhir Februari tapi sepertinya musim semi akan terlambat datang. Dia masih teringat percakapannya dengan Oishi tadi pagi di kelas mereka. Setelah itu _mood_-nya untuk mengikuti pelajaran jadi hilang. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya kalau sudah ingin sendiri. Padahal dinginnya minta ampun. Untuk menghalau dinginnya Tezuka menyalakan rokoknya.

Tezuka masih ingat seperti apa wajah Oishi ketika mencegah dia meneruskan keputusannya.

_**-Flashback-**_

Tezuka menatap kertas yang baru saja diberikan Oishi padanya. Dia tidak ingin menanggapi apapun. Bahkan dia ingin segera beranjak dari sana. Kali ini keputusannya sudah benar-benar tidak akan bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Toh pernyataan dari kapten yang ada di tangannya sekarang ini tidak ada gunanya. Malah semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Menurutnya. Apapun yang mungkin akan dijelaskan oleh Oishi sama sekali tidak akan membantu. Dia bahkan sudah muak akan segala omong kosong absurd ini. Muak dikasihani. Dia kan tidak selemah itu. Dia tidak akan hancur semudah itu. Menjauh lebih baik.

"Tezuka—"

"Tidak masalah, Oishi," potong Tezuka cepat sebelum Oishi berkata apa-apa. Oh Tezuka tidak suka raut mengasihani di wajah sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau kapten mau aku cuti sementara …. Ah tidak. Lebih aku segera membuat surat pengunduran diri saja."

Oishi memegang pundak Tezuka, "Apa-apaan sih? Kan kapten hanya bilang kau untuk cuti! Kenapa harus keluar tim?"

Tezuka tersenyum miris, "Apa bedanya? Kita sudah kelas tiga. Kejuaraan juga tidak akan banyak lagi. Toh tidak ada bedanya antara aku ada atau tidak, Oishi. Masih ada kau, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Inui. Dan Momoshiro juga Kaido. Dan kapten Yamato juga."

"Tezuka!" Raut Oishi tampak cemas juga marah, "Kalau kau keluar maka aku juga!"

"Jangan bodoh. Kau tidak usah bersimpati sebegitu tingginya padaku." Tezuka lalu berbalik.

Oishi memegangi lengan Tezuka. Mencegahnya untuk pergi dari ruang klub itu, "Kau membuang mimpimu begitu saja?"

Tezuka menatap tajam pada Oishi dari balik kacamatanya, "Aku ingin hidup di dunia nyata, Oishi. Bukan dunia mimpi."

Setelahnya dia beranjak dari sana, setelah menepis paksa genggaman Oishi pada lengannya.

Tezuka tidak bisa bohong kalau dia tidak menginginkan tetap berada dalam tim. Tidak ingin bilang tidak juga ketika Oishi mendesaknya dan menanyakan tentang mimpinya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakannya pada Oishi tadi, benar kalau dia sudah membuang mimpinya. Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang petenis yang cedera lengan? Tidak ada! Bahkan dokter saja sudah putus asa. Persetan semua hal yang mencoba menghalanginya. Tezuka kali ini benar-benar jatuh.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Miris.

Tezuka menyulut rokoknya yang sudah entah batang keberapa dan masih berdiri di balkon teratas bangunan sekolahnya. Dia masih ingat tadi dia begitu marah pada Oishi. Semilir angin membelai helai cokelat tua rambutnya. Dari atas sini dia bisa melihat lapangan hijau di bawah sana. Lapangan tenis. Jam segini belum ada anggota tim yang berlatih. Jam istirahat siang. Dan Tezuka sedang tidak ingin masuk kelas di jam pelajaran berikutnya. Dia memandangi lapangan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia ingin memarahi dirinya sendiri yang terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau boleh menyesali perbuatannya saat kejuaraan musim gugur di Oktober lalu, maka sekarang dia akan mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur kan? Tambahkan daging saja supaya bisa dimakan. Tezuka tidak akan menyesali perbuatannya tersebut. Darinya tim memperoleh satu poin. Pengorbanannya toh tidak sia-sia. Meskipun setelahnya dia harus rela menerima kenyataan kalau dia tidak bisa bermain tenis lagi. Kadang Tezuka ingin tertawa atas apa yang dilakukannya. Benar kalau dia memang keras kepala. Oishi saja mengakuinya. Sahabatnya itu. Di tim, kalau boleh dibilang, setelah kapten mereka maka Tezuka adalah yang paling keras berlatih. Latihan hingga malam pun dia lakukan. Kadang latih tanding dengan kapten, kadang melakukannya sendiri.

Tezuka menarik napas. Menghisap semua asap nikotin yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

Itu semua sudah berakhir. Latihan itu. Pertandingan itu. Semua. Tidak menyisakan sedikit pun selain petenis yang bahkan tidak bisa bermain tenis. Ah bukan. Mana ada petenis yang tidak bisa bermain tenis kan? Tezuka sudah tamat. Dia tidak lebih dari orang biasa yang tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang.

Lamunan Tezuka buyar ketika suara e-mail masuk ke ponselnya terdengar di inderanya. Malas-malasan dirogohnya sakunya untuk menemukan benda kecil berisik itu.

_From: Yamato Buchou_

_Subject: Penting_

_Message: Tezuka, kita perlu bicara. Kudengar dari Oishi kau mau keluar tim. Hari ini setelah latihan tinggallah sebentar. Kurasa aku perlu menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu._

Tezuka mendengus demi membaca pesan dari kaptennya barusan. Setelah Oishi lalu kapten Yamato, eh? Benar-benar. Ternyata Oishi suka bergosip juga. Tezuka tidak membalas pesan tersebut. Tidak perlu. Dia lalu menghisap lebih dalam rokoknya yang tinggal setengah. Mengabaikan dering bel masuk yang memanggil para siswa untuk memulai kembali pelajaran. Dia sudah bilang dia tidak akan masuk kelas kan?

.

TezukaXFuji

.

"Aku akan keluar tim. Memangnya ada masalah, Kapten?"

Tezuka setengah berteriak pada kaptennya. Mereka sebaya kan? Jadi tidak masalah kalau begitu. Dan segala penjelasan yang diberikan Yamato barusan sama sekali tidak bisa diterimanya. Tidak mau diterimanya. Itu bahkan membuat dirinya tampak lebih buruk. Merasa dikasihani. Merasa menjadi beban tim. Tezuka hanya ingin ini cepat selesai dan dia bisa segera meneruskan hidup tanpa harus menderita batin seperti ini.

Yamato menatap miris pada Tezuka, "Cuti dan keluar itu berbeda, Tezuka. Kau bisa rehabilitasi lengan dan setelahnya tim akan menerimamu kembali."

Tezuka terkekeh parau, "Siapa kau yang bisa memberi jaminan kalau aku bisa kembali ke tim?"

"Aku kapten tim, Tezuka," ujar Yamato terdengar memelas. "Aku tentu saja yang akan menerimamu pertama kali setelah kau rehabilitasi lengan."

"JANGAN NAIF!" Kali ini Tezuka benar-benar kesal, meski tentu saja kekesalannya hanya terpancar dari matanya yang menatap tajam pada kaptennya dan suaranya yang meninggi. "Dokter saja putus asa, Yamato. Kau bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa tahu kalau lengan sialan ini bisa kembali seperti semula!"

Yamato mencengkram kerah seragam Tezuka, "Jaga ucapanmu, Tezuka. Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis begini HAH?"

Tezuka tidak menjawab. Tatapannya terlihat mengejek, "Sekarang kau mengakuinya, eh?"

Yamato terdiam dan mengernyit. Cengkramannya pada kerah Tezuka mengendur. Raut tak paham terpeta di wajahnya.

"Aku pesimis kan, Kapten?" Tezuka melepas genggaman Yamato pada kerahnya. "Jadi biarkan aku meneruskan hidup dan lanjutkan saja timmu tanpa aku."

Tezuka hendak berbalik ketika tiba-tiba—

JDUAAKHH…

—pipinya terasa panas dan dia terjungkal ke lantai. Dirabanya pipinya yang nyeri. Setelahnya dia mendongak dan menemukan Yamato tampak terengah dengan jemari terkepal erat.

"BAIK! TERSERAH KAU SAJA! KELUAR SAJA DARI TIM DAN LANJUTKAN HIDUP SIALANMU ITU!"

Tezuka mengerjap. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sang Kapten yang begitu menjaga emosi berteriak padanya seperti barusan. Tezuka lantas tersenyum miris. Benar kan? Benar kalau Yamato telah mengusirnya dari tim? Tezuka tidak tahu mau berterima kasih atau mau marah. Yang diyakininya sekarang adalah dia sudah bukan bagian dari tim lagi.

Eh apa itu? Mata Yamato tampak memerah. Itu karena dia marah… _kan_?

_Persetan_!

"APA MAKSUDMU? !"

Tezuka bangkit dan membalas Yamato sama telaknya. Dan ketika Yamato terduduk di lantai ruang klub itu Tezuka mendudukinya dan bermaksud melayangkan tinju lain ke pipi Sang Kapten. Tapi—

"Kau boleh memukuli aku sepuasmu. Tapi setelahnya berjanjilah kau tidak akan keluar tim!"

—tidak jadi demi mendengar ucapan Yamato tersebut. Ditatapnya mata Sang Kapten. Kesal. Kepal tinju tertahan di sisi kepalanya. Masih sama eratnya dengan ketika dia memukul pipi Yamato sebelum ini. Tapi tidak bergerak. Tezuka lantas mendorong Yamato dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Kapten." Tezuka berjalan pelan menuju pintu. "Aku dan keputusanku tidak pernah berubah. Kau tahu itu."

Tezuka menutup pintu di belakangnya. Di langkah ketiga dia berjalan menjauh dari ruang klub dia mendengar Yamato berteriak parau. Dia berhenti sejenak. Kaptennya bukanlah seseorang yang mengumbar emosi seperti barusan. Tapi Tezuka tidak peduli lagi. Toh Yamato sudah memberikannya ijin meninggalkan tim. Jadi Tezuka—yang setiap keputusannya tidak akan berubah—akan terus berjalan dan tidak akan melihat ke belakang lagi.

Sekali lagi Tezuka melayangkan pandang pada lapangan hijau yang kini sepi itu. Semburat oranye pucat yang menghias cakrawala turut melukis bayangan tiang-tiang net dan bangku wasit.

"AAARRGHHH!"

Tezuka meninju pagar kawat yang menjulang membatasinya dengan lapangan tersebut. Dicengkramnya pagar kawat tersebut. Dia benci menjadi lemah seperti ini. Dia benci dengan keadaanya yang lengah begini. Pada siapapun dia tidak bisa mengadu kalau sudah begini. Bahkan orang tua dan kakeknya selalu mendesaknya menjadi yang terbaik di tenis dan semacamnya. Tapi kalau sudah begini? Mau mengharapkan apa dari petenis cacat sepertinya? Tezuka marah. Marah pada keadaan.

Tezuka merogoh sakunya dan melakukan panggilan dari ponselnya. Mungkin orang itu bisa menenangkannya. Tidak. Hanya orang itu yang bisa menenangkannya.

"Fuji-san… Aku boleh menginap?"

Hanya memerlukan waktu setengah jam untuk Tezuka berdiri di depan apartemen Fuji menunggu si empunya membukakan pintunya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin dimasukkannya ke saku celana jeans-nya. Sebelum kemari tadi dia sempat ke rumah dulu untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Setelahnya dia langsung pergi lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan ibunya yang heran dia mau ke mana. Beruntung ayahnya belum tiba di rumah dari kantor jadi dia tidak perlu tertahan lebih lama dan menjawab pertanyaan macam-macam.

"Mitsu-kun."

Fuji berdiri di sana masih memakai apron dan memegang spatula. Rambut cokelat madunya diikat di tengkuk. Tak lupa senyumannya yang selalu hangat menyambut Tezuka datang.

"Ayo masuk."

Melihat wajah menenangkan Fuji, Tezuka rasanya ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya sekarang. Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin bisa menenangkannya hanya pria di hadapannya ini. Maka tanpa buang waktu dia lalu menghambur memeluk Fuji erat-erat. Fuji sampai hampir terjatuh ke belakang kalau Tezuka tidak menahannya untuk berdiri.

"Mitsu-kun … apa … terjadi sesuatu?" Fuji terdengar bingung. Meski begitu dia membalas pelukan Tezuka dan mengelus punggungnya. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda tersebut. Menghiraukan spatulanya yang sudah jatuh ke lantai.

Tezuka tidak menjawab. Dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Fuji yang tak tertutup helai rambut itu. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Fuji. Aroma yang selama beberapa hari ini tidak dihirupnya. Wangi sampo dan sisa parfum yang tertinggal di sela-sela keringat karena panas dapur. Dikecupnya lembut leher Fuji dan seolah mengerti Fuji mendongakkan kepalanya memberi akses pada Tezuka. Merasa diijinkan, Tezuka mengisap bagian yang tadi dikecupnya itu setelah menggigitinya pelan.

"Nnnn…."

Tezuka suka kalau Fuji mengerang seperti barusan. Suara Fuji seperti terapi baginya dan ini lebih menenagkannya dibandingkan apapun. Dia jadi ingin berlama-lama kalau saja Fuji tidak mendorong dadanya pelan. Tezuka lalu mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Fuji yang membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan tim tenismu?"

Inilah salah satu yang disuka Tezuka dari Fuji. Dia selalu mengetahui kalau Tezuka sedang ada masalah dan tanpa diberi tahu apa masalahnya Fuji seolah bisa membaca kebisuan Tezuka itu. Tezuka lalu mengangguk perlahan dan menerima senyuman Fuji sebagai balasannya. Lembut. Menenangkan.

"Aku sudah dikeluarkan." Tezuka menggenggam jemari Fuji yang masih menangkupi pipinya.

Fuji tampak sedikit mengernyit. Setelahnya dia menurunkan telapak tangan kanannya dan menyentuh siku kiri Tezuka, yang cedera. Tezuka meringis ketika Fuji meremasnya cukup keras.

"Kalau kau memang merasa keluar dari tim adalah keputusan terbaik, kurasa aku tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mendukungmu, Mitsu. Melihat kondisi lenganmu yang juga tidak memungkinkan ini …. Kurasa kau memfokuskan diri pada studimu saja ne?"

Tezuka tidak bilang dia minta dikeluarkan tapi pernyataan Fuji barusan seolah tahu kalau sebenarnya Tezuka-lah yang menginginkan dia keluar dari tim. Tezuka lantas menghembuskan napasnya. Dia bahkan tidak perlu cerita panjang lebar dan mengulang sakit hatinya seperti di sekolah tadi. Dia setengahnya sudah merasa tenang setelah Fuji berujar barusan.

"Anda tahu, padahal saya tidak bilang kalau saya yang meminta keluar dari tim tapi Anda seolah tahu semua." Tezuka menunduk dan menekan pundak Fuji dengan dahinya. Dirasakannya jemari Fuji meremas helai rambutnya dan hembusan napas Fuji di kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu setiap kali kau ada masalah datang saja padaku ne, Mitsu," ujar Fuji sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan memposisikannya menempel pada Tezuka.

Tezuka mengangguk samar sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada pinggang Fuji. Dia ingin lama-lama memeluk Fuji seperti ini. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah tidak marah lagi karena sudah dibuang—tepatnya membuang diri—dari tim tenis yang membesarkan namanya. Ambisinya pada tenis memang raksasa tapi kembali menjejak bumi lebih baik daripada dia terus menerus terbang karena bangga akan dirinya sendiri terlalu tinggi.

"Kita tidak akan pelukan begini terus kan, Mitsu-kun?" Fuji terkekeh pelan dan melepas pelukan Tezuka pada pinggangnya.

Tezuka merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas. Ah tentu saja. Dia seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan mainan dan mengadu pada ibunya barusan. Tezuka lantas membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot dan berdehem setelah melepas pinggang Fuji. Fuji hanya tersenyum padanya dan mengambil spatulanya yang jatuh tadi.

"Ikut aku. Aku baru saja masak kari. Kurasa makan akan meningkatkan mood-mu lagi."

Dan Tezuka menurut saja ketika Fuji menarik lengannya menuju dapur apartemen sederhana itu.

.

TezukaXFuji

.

Tidak ada yang istimewa ketika Tezuka berjalan keluar dari gerbang Sheisuun Gakuen, sekolahnya, seorang diri. Oishi tadi sempat menyapanya dan mengajaknya untuk datang melihat latihan tim. Yang benar saja. Memangnya Tezuka apa? Fans? Sehingga mau-maunya berdiri di luar lapangan dan menonton latihan tim? Itu malah membuatnya semakin sakit hati. Meskipun Yamato, kaptennya, belum mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi akan keluarnya dia dari tim, tapi beberapa anggota reguler lainnya sudah acap kali menemuinya dan menanyakan perihal tersebut. Mereka tidak menyangka keputusan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka hanya mengabaikan mereka tanpa sedikit pun memberikan jawaban pada siapapun yang bertanya. Dia lelah dengan semua basa-basi itu. Dan Echizen, siswa kelas dua yang menjadi reguler juga sepertinya akan segera menggantikannya di _single_-3, pemain utama ketiga. Yah, melihat hanya Echizen yang bisa menandinginya, tidak salah kalau-kalau Yamato mengganti Tezuka dengan Echizen.

Tezuka bahkan tidak peduli.

Tezuka merogoh sakunya demi merasakan getaran halus yang berasal dari ponselnya. Tanda panggilan masuk.

Tezuka mengernyit sambil meletakkan ponselnya di telinga, "Halo, Fuji-san?"

Langkah Tezuka terhenti sementara wajahnya menyiratkan sebersit kepanikan. Pasalnya Fuji terdengar tidak sehat dan meminta untuk datang ke apartemennya. Setelahnya Tezuka mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari area sekolah Sheisuun Gakuen tersebut.

Hubungan Tezuka dan Fuji mungkin belum sampai seumur jagung pun. Tezuka tahu itu. Tapi rasa-rasanya dia sudah mengenal Fuji sejak lama dan merasa memiliki keterikatan sendiri dengan pria itu. Persis ketika dia mendengar suara parau sang pria di ujung sambungan telepon rasa khawatirnya membuncah sehingga dia ingin segera tiba di sana, di tempat Fuji mungkin terbaring tak sehat.

Menyempatkan diri untuk berganti pakaian di rumah, Tezuka bergegas lagi pergi menuju apartemen Fuji.

"Fuji-san!"

Tezuka menghambur masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana itu yang pintunya tidak dikunci. Dilihatnya Fuji duduk di sofa di depan televisi sambil bersandar setengah berbaring, dia lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Anda sakit," ujar Tezuka sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi sang pria.

Fuji menoleh pada Tezuka sambil tersenyum, "Terimakasih sudah mau datang, Mitsu. Aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa selain kau. Maaf merepotkanmu ya."

Tezuka tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap khawatir pada Fuji yang tampak pucat. Dahi Fuji yang disentuhnya terasa lebih hangat daripada biasanya. Dan belum sempat Tezuka berujar menyarankan Fuji ke dokter saja, Fuji menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tezuka.

"Anda mau kuantar ke dokter?"

Fuji tidak menjawab. Hanya saja Tezuka agak terkejut ketika pelukan Fuji semakin erat padanya. Semakin terkejut ketika jemari Fuji yang hangat—lebih hangat karena dia sakit—sudah merangsek masuk ke dalam kaosnya, membelai perutnya yang seketika gemetar dan naik ke dadanya meraba pucuk dadanya.

'Oh Tidak,' batin Tezuka.

"Fuji-san…. Apa yang—argh!"

Tezuka masih sempat melihat kilat licik di mata Fuji sebelum kemudian erangannya dibungkam dengan bibir Fuji, menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Melumat sepenuh-penuhnya sementara tangan-tangannya dengan terampil membuka jaket Tezuka dan melemparkannya entah ke mana. Tezuka hendak protes ketika Fuji menaikinya, duduk di pahanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, Fuji—mbph"

Hanya selang beberapa ketika ketika Fuji secepat kilat melepaskan bibir Tezuka untuk menarik kaos Tezuka keluar dari lehernya. Tezuka yang ingin mencegah hal itu hanya mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata sebelum kemudian Fuji menarik kepalanya mendekat dan menciumnya lagi.

Tezuka tidak habis pikir kenapa Fuji begitu menginginkan dirinya seperti ini. Tapi Tezuka juga tidak ingin menolak godaan Fuji tersebut. Meski begitu dia tetap membiarkan Fuji mendominasi pergumulan panas bibir mereka. Tezuka kemudian mengikuti permainan Fuji dengan menelusupkan kedua tangannya dibalik baju Fuji. Dielusnya punggung pria yang sedang duduk di pahanya itu lembut. Sebagai _reward_ dia mendapat erangan Fuji di mulutnya yang semakin mengundangnya untuk melakukan lebih. Dan ketika dia menemukan pucuk dada Sang Pria, ciuman itu terlepas dengan sebuah lenguhan Fuji karena dia mencubit keras bagian tubuh tersebut.

Tezuka hanya diam saja menatap pada Fuji yang berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dielusnya pipi Fuji yang merona. Dihapusnya jejak liur yang menetes di sudut bibir Sang Pria.

"Aku tidak perlu ke dokter. Kau saja yang menyembuhkanku, Mitsu," ujar Fuji kemudian, masih mengatur napas.

"Tapi Anda sedang sakit, Fuji-san. Tidak mungkin kita melakukan—ugh!" Tezuka menggeram ketika Fuji meremas pangkal pahanya. Entah sejak kapan tangan Fuji ada di sana. Dan dia memang mengaku kalau dia tergoda pada ajakan Fuji barusan. Meski begitu dia masih berusaha berpikir kalau Fuji sedang sakit jadi tidak mungkin mereka melakukan kegiatan berat tersebut.

"Jujurlah pada dirimu, Mitsu," ujar Fuji dengan nada menggoda.

Setelahnya, Tezuka hanya membelalak ketika Fuji turun dari pangkuannya dan berlutut di depannya. Pemandangan yang semakin membuat pipinya memanas ketika Fuji dengan lihainya—dengan giginya—membuka risleting jeans Tezuka. Tezuka menutup matanya merasakan permainan Fuji. Sepertinya Fuji memang sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Mulutnya yang membungkus milik Tezuka terasa hangat sehingga membuat Tezuka menggigit bibirnya keras agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Ugh!"

Fuji kemudian bangkit setelah berhasil membuat Tezuka mengeluarkan sarinya. Tezuka baru membuka mata ketika didengarnya Fuji mendengus. Fuji tampak menggembungkan kedua pipinya sehingga membuat Tezuka heran

"Tidak adil," kata Fuji.

Tezuka paham. Kemudian dia ikut turun dari sofa dan mendorong tubuh Fuji untuk merebahkannya di atas karpet.

Fuji menatapnya penuh tanya, "Mi-Mitsu…?"

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Fuji-san," ujar Tezuka menjawab kebingungan Fuji.

Selang beberapa jeda, Tezuka sudah membenamkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Fuji sementara tangannya mencari jalan masuk untuk mempersiapkannya.

.

TezukaXFuji

.

Tezuka berjalan perlahan menuju rumahnya. Kalau sepagi ini sih baru ibunya saja yang bangun. Dipastikan ayahnya belum. Kalau tidak salah malah ayahnya sedang ke luar kota. Tezuka sedikit lega. Setidaknya hanya ibunya saja yang perlu penjelasan dan dia tidak bermaksud untuk memberitahukannya dengan rinci. Tidak perlu. Ibunya toh tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut dan hanya akan menghela napas ketika Tezuka sudah naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Tezuka hanya ingin sedikit beristirahat setelah semalaman menjagai Fuji. Kalaulah benar hari ini dia memang harus masuk kerja hari pertama, Tezuka tidak yakin dia bisa benar-benar fit melihat kondisinya yang cukup lemah kemarin malam. Memang sih Fuji agak baikan setelahTezuka datang dan merawatnya tapi kan tetap saja tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, hari pertama pula, hari ini. Meskipun demikian, tampaknya Fuji tidak mau dibantah sih. terbukti tadi ketika Tezuka mengingatkan lagi—ketika dia akan pulang ke rumah—agar Fuji tidak usah saja berangkat kerja dia menolak, keras kepala betul.

"Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka mendongak dan mendapati ibunya menatap dengan tatapan tanda tanya padanya yang baru pulang pagi itu sambil menenteng sendok nasi dan masih memakai apron. Tezuka sudah menduga ibunya akan mempertanyakan apa, maka lekas-lekas dia melepas sepatunya dan naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kau sekolah hari ini kan?" tanya ibunya persis ketika dia menaiki tangga dan dia pun berbalik.

"Iya, bu. Bisa bangunkan aku sejam lagi?"

Ibunya hanya mengangguk sambil menatapnya meminta penjelasan tapi Tezuka terus masuk ke kamar dan menghiraukan pertanyaan ibunya lebih lanjut.

Ya. Dia butuh tidur sejam lagi utnuk kemudian membawa tubuhnya berangkat ke sekolah. Dia sepertinya akan memilih terlambat di kelas pertama hari ini karena dia ingin menikmati jam tidurnya dulu.

Sejam saja.

Tapi rasanya hanya lima menit.

Tezuka mengerjap ketika kakinya digoyang lembut dan menemukan ibunya tersenyum lembut padanya. Tezuka mendesah malas tapi bangkit juga dan mengacak rambut cokelat tuanya. Sambil menghela napas dia lantas bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kemudian selesai memakai seragam dan turun ke ruang makan. Ayahnya pasti sudah pergi bekerja. Ah bukan. Ayahnya sedang ke luar kota. Yang ada di dapur hanya ibunya saja yang sedang mencuci piring dan mangkuk bekas sarapan.

"Makanlah dulu, Kunimitsu," ujar ibunya tanpa menoleh padanya.

Dia hanya menurut dan mengambil dua lembar roti dan menaruhnya di atas piring. Ditenggaknya segelas susu dan kemudian memotong rotinya dengan pisau dan garpu. Dia makan dengan perlahan. Kalau boleh jujur dia tidak begitu lapar. Tapi demi ibunya dia tidak akan membantah dulu. Dan lagi dia butuh nutrisi kalau-kalau nanti Fuji-san menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau dia _drop_ lagi.

Dia menenggak lagi susunya lalu berdiri sambil menyampirkan tasnya.

"Aku berangkat."

Didapatinya ibunya menoleh sambil tersenyum ramah padanya, "Hati-hati."

Tezuka tidak mau buru-buru kali ini. Dia tahu kalau jam pelajaran mungkin sudah dimulai persis ketika dia naik kereta tadi. Tapi dia juga tahu kalau hari ini, pelajaran pertama di kelasnya, tidak akan dihadiri oleh guru. Kabarnya guru matematika untuk pelajaran pertama hari ini mengalami kecelakaan jadi harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan Tezuka juga tidak perlu repot-repot menanyakan pada Oishi kebenarannya. Dia sudah lihat sendiri kemarin siang kalau meja guru matematikanya di ruangan guru masih kosong.

Benar saja. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi. Yang terdengar hanya suara guru dari dalam kelas-kelas yang tertutup. Dia berjalan santai menuju kelasnya di ujung koridor. Agak heran juga dia kenapa kelas itu begitu hening. Bukankah biasanya kalau tidak ada guru maka kelasnya kan riuh dan berisik? Dia lalu menggeser pintu belakang kelas dan berjalan ke mejanya di sudut. Tidak menyadari kalau—

"Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun…"

—ada guru yang mengajar di depan kelas. Dia terkejut sekali karena tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahu padanya soal ini. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika dia melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Ditelannya ludahnya pertanda gugup. Kedua iris dibalik kacamatanya serta merta melebar.

"Fu-Fuji-san…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong>

maafkan update-an yang sangat amat lama sekali ini. masihkan ada yang mengikutinya? oh well. webe saya akut sekali sepertinya. semoga masih mau memberi review. terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ya. dan maaf tidak ada balesan review. bagi yang login akan dibalas lewat pm sepertinya.

sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau menunggu :')


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis punya Takeshi Konomi, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini**

**Warnings: alternative universe, shounen-ai, yaoi, out of character**

**Pair: Perfect Pair a.k.a TezukaXFuji**

**Rated: M**

…**enjoy…**

**TO BE WITH YOU**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Tezuka tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikit pun pada pelajaran apapun setelah matematika. Apapun yang dikatakan para _sensei_ tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke otaknya. Tidak masalah juga sih. Tezuka kan tidak bodoh-bodoh amat. Dia bisa belajar sendiri untuk pelajaran-pelajaran itu. Yang membuatnya seperti ini siapa lagi kalau bukan si _sensei_ pengganti yang baru masuk tadi pagi. Ya orang itu. Dan kalau boleh dibilang orang yang selama sebulan terakhir ini menjadi _sex-buddy_-nya. Terlalu kasar? Tapi memang seperti itu adanya. Mereka tidak menyimpan rasa apapun kan? _Kamisama!_

Tezuka masih ingat tatapan mata Fuji ketika menatapnya selama di kelas. Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'jadi kau menipuku?' atau tatapan 'kau ternyata masih anak kecil' dan sebagainya. Dan dia masih ingat nada bicara Fuji yang dingin ketika menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya setelah pelajaran berakhir. Dia tahu kalau Fuji—yang sekarang harus dipanggilnya Fuji-_sensei_—bukan hanya akan menghukumnya karena terlambat tapi juga akan menghukumnya karena telah berbohong. Berbohong kalau dia sudah kuliah dan berusia dua puluh tahun. Lagipula mana ada sih anak SMA yang melakukan hal hal seperti yang dilakukannya dengan Fuji.

Tezuka mengacak helai rambut cokelat tuanya, frustasi. Digebraknya meja cukup keras untuk meluapkan emosinya. _Well, _Tezuka bukan termasuk orang yang suka mengumbar emosinya sehingga dia yang seperti ini rasanya terlalu _out of character _kelihatannya. Sehingga seluruh kelas yang mengenal Tezuka berpembawaan tenang dan hampir tanpa emosi itu menatap bingung padanya. Termasuk guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan sana.

"Kalau kau sudah bosan sebaiknya kau keluar saja, Tezuka."

Dia tidak bisa tidak langsung terkejut karena ternyata dia baru menyadari kalau dia masih di dalam kelas. Oh bagus. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Setelah ini apa lagi?

"Ke ruanganku setelah pelajaran berakhir!" seru sang _Sensei_ dari depan kelas sambil menatap galak padanya.

Tezuka hanya diam dan menghembuskan napasnya pertanda kesal setelah itu—sedikit menggeretakkan giginya. Bermaksud tidak mau menambah masalah dia memutuskan untuk berusaha berkonsentrasi saja. Meskipun sulit. Dia hanya mengiyakan perintah _sensei-_nya itu, dengan gumaman. Dan yang dilakukannya setelah itu hanya mencoret-coret tak jelas di buku catatannya.

KRRIIIIINGG!

Lonceng pertanda makan siang berdering nyaring di penjuru sekolah. Tezuka serta merta mengangkat kepala dari lamunan panjangnya. Ah ya, dia tidak berhasil berkonsentrasi. Dan setelah menutup bukunya dia buru-buru keluar kelas tanpa memedulikan tatapan kesal _sensei_-nya padanya. Yang dipedulikannya sekarang adalah Fuji. Err… Fuji-_sensei _maksudnya. Dia berusaha setenang mungkin untuk menemui Fuji. Meski begitu dia melangkah dengan cepat juga. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Dan ketika dia tiba di depan ruang guru dilihatnya Fuji juga berjalan menuju ke sana. Tampak tertawa-tawa bahagia dengan Niou-_sensei_ si penjaga ruang kesehatan sekolah yang dokter itu. tampak begitu akrab. Tampak sudah bersahabat lama. Dan Tezuka serta-merta terhenti demi memerhatikan interaksi yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya tersebut sambil merasakan sesuatu di hatinya. Seperti ada yang nyeri. Tapi tidak kentara. Entah apa.

Yang Tezuka ketahui adalah kalau Fuji merupakan guru baru di sekolahnya. Seorang guru pengganti pula. Terlebih baru sehari bekerja. Dari mana asalnya mereka bisa tampak akrab sekali seperti itu? Apa pesona seorang Fuji begitu kuatnya sehingga dalam sehari bisa memerangkap seorang Niou yang notabene dokter sekolah yang lumayan tampan?

"Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka menatap Fuji masih tanpa ekspresi. Meski begitu dia tetap mendapat senyuman seorang Fuji. Seolah mengerti, Niou yang dari tadi berjalan bersisian bersama Fuji kemudian pamit pergi setelah melirik sedikit pada Tezuka.

Fuji menoleh pada Tezuka lagi setelah melirik jam di pergelangannya, "Kalau tidak salah kita akan bertemu setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Benar?"

"Benar, Fuji-san. Aku—"

"Sensei." Fuji memotong Tezuka sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku sekarang gurumu, Tezuka-kun," ujar Fuji seraya tersenyum sadis.

"Aa… Fuji-sensei, saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu—"

"Fuji-senseeeeeeeeeeeiii…!"

Tezuka terdorong dan berusaha tetap berdiri demi menghindari segerombolan gadis yang menghampiri Fuji. Mau tidak mau dia terjauhkan dari Fuji. Agak dongkol juga dia manakala melihat raut wajah Fuji yang langsung berubah manis. Di mana raut sadis yang tadi ditunjukkannya pada Tezuka? Selang sedetik saja raut itu langaung berubah dratis. Mengerikan. Dia lantas tersenyum pada gadis-gadis yang meminta belajar matematika itu. Dan setelahnya, entah Fuji tidak sengaja atau memang benar-benar ingin mengabaikannya, Tezuka hanya bisa menatap kerumunan tersebut menjauh.

Tezuka ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Fuji. Tapi sepertinya dia harus benar-benar menunggu sampai jam sekolah berakhir.

.

TezukaXFuji

.

"Apapun yang pernah terjadi dengan kita kuharap kau melupakannya, Tezuka." Fuji melipat tangan di dada. Ruang guru itu sudah kosong sepenuhnya. Para guru sudah pulang sejak jam sekolah berakhir sejam yang lalu.

Tezuka mendongak lagi. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya dia hanya bisa tertunduk diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Fuji padanya. Dia semakin kelu ketika mendengar tanggapan Fuji barusan. Ditatapnya punggung Fuji yang berdiri di depan jendela ruang guru tersebut.

"Apa maksud Anda, Fuji-san?"

"Kurasa sudah cukup jelas, Tezuka. Anggap saja apa yang telah terjadi hanya selingan saja. mudah kan?" ucap Fuji seraya berbalik menatap Tezuka. Kali ini dia tersenyum.

Tezuka mengartikan senyuman itu sebagai senyuman marah. Dia baru menyadari kalau Fuji punya beberapa tipe senyum yang bahkan pada saat marah pun ada. Wajar kalau Fuji marah padanya setelah dia membohongi Fuji. Tapi setelah apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini apakah Fuji tetap tidak mengakui apapun?

Memangnya mau mengakui apa?

"Aku memaafkanmu soal kau yang membohongiku tentang usiamu," ujar Fuji lagi seolah tahu jalan pikiran Tezuka.

Tezuka mendekat pada Fuji, "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begini, Fuji-san?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu aku akan mengajar di sekolahmu, Tezuka." jawab Fuji dengan ketenangan tiada tara.

Tezuka tahu hubungan ini sulit, tapi tak ada salahnya mengusahakan, "Lalu apa salahnya? Bukankah kita bisa semakin—"

"Tidak." Fuji memotong cepat, "Pergilah. Sekolah sudah hampir tutup."

"Tapi, Fuji-sa—"

"Cukup."

Dan itu seolah kata terakhir dari Fuji. Tezuka kemudian menyadari kalau tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak akan menyerah. Kenapa? Entahlah. Tezuka merasa ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang tidak rela jika dia harus berpisah begitu saja dengan Fuji.

"Setidaknya berikan aku penjelasan," Tezuka menggenggam pergelangan tangan Fuji dan memaksanya menatap pada matanya. "Anda pernah merasakan kalau tidak diberi penjelasan itu menyakitkan kan?"

Fuji menghembuskan napas berat. Disentuhnya jemari Tezuka yang menggengam erat pergelangan tangannya lalu menuntunnya untuk melepaskan.

"Mitsu..." ujarnya pelan, "kalau saja statusku bukan sebagai guru di sekolahmu mungkin kita bisa bersama. Tolong mengerti. Aku butuh pekerjaan ini."

Tezuka menatap Fuji lama. Kedua iris sewarna langit itu menyorot memohon pengertian. Benar. Mereka adalah guru dan murid. Terlebih lagi mereka adalah pria. Hubungan ini memang tidak bisa berjalan mulus. Mau menutup mata pada seluruh sekolah dengan konsekuensi terusir? Mereka masih terikat norma. Tezuka melepaskan pergelangan Fuji kemudian.

"Apa sabtu malam Anda masih ada waktu?"

Segala cara harus dicoba kan? Tezuka menunggu. Dalam hati dia berharap.

Fuji hanya mendengus lalu terkekeh pelan, "Pulanglah. Sekolah sudah tutup," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tezuka tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Walaupun hanya gerakan bibir yang hampir tak kelihatan membentuk senyum.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Author's note

Hastagaaah. Ini tahun berapa apdetnya baru sekarang. Mudah-mudahan bisa apdet lagi. Amin. Love you all reader-sama. *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis punya Takeshi Konomi, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini****, kecuali happy-happy dan berimajinasi**

**Warnings: alternative universe, shounen-ai, yaoi, out of character**

**Pair: Perfect Pair a.k.a TezukaXFuji**

**Idea: Japanese-Manga titled Anokado Wo Magatta Tokoro**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy**

**TO BE WITH YOU**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Ketika Tezuka merasa dia masih bisa bertemu Fuji di luar sekolah dia harus dihadapkan kembali pada kenyataan itu semua bohong. Atau Tezuka menganggap Fuji berbohong.

"Peraturannya_ adalah jangan pernah datang lagi ke rumahku. Jangan merasa kita ada hubungan. Yah sebenarnya juga tidak ada. Dan jangan berbicara padaku seperti dulu."_

Tezuka hampir meledak ketika Fuji memanggilnya lagi keesokan harinya. Untuk mendengarkan alasan Fuji yang sama sekali bertolak belakang.

"_Aku terlalu tua untuk berhubungan dengan anak SMA."_

Demikian jawaban Fuji ketika dia bertanya mengapa. Menyebalkan? Tentu saja. Setelah semalaman berharap kalau dia masih akan bisa bersama dengan Fuji. Lalu keesokan harinya Sang Sensei Matematika itu memanggilnya lagi dan berubah pikiran. Meski demikian dia berterima kasih Fuji memaafkan dirinya yang berbohong mengaku berumur dua puluh dan sudah kuliah. Fuji juga tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Karena memang mereka tidak berkenalan secara resmi. Fuji juga tidak menyalahkan Tezuka sepenuhnya. _Well,_ anak muda jaman sekarang tumbuh begitu cepat. Sulit membedakan usia mereka kecuali mereka memakai seragam sekolah.

Tezuka menyisir rambut coklatnya dengan jemari. Di depan sana Fuji sedang menerangkan matematika.

"...perhitungan ini mengandung prinsipal dasar. Apa ada yang belum mengerti?

Tezuka tidak habis pikir bagaimana Fuji bisa menjauhi dirinya sedemikian rupa. Hampir setiap hari mereka akan bertemu di sekolah dan Fuji sama sekali tidak menegurnya. Sedikit pun. Ketika mengajar di kelasnya pun Fuji bersikap terlalu netral. Terlalu dingin. Tezuka kemudian mendapati Fuji menatap lurus padanya yang dibalas tatapan tajamnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian Fuji mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tezuka. Tidak jarang pandangan Fuji menemukan matanya. Namun tiap kali mereka beradu pandangan seperti barusan tiap kali pula mereka hanya berbagi diam. Saling membaca pikiran selama sepersekian detik. Lalu hilang.

Tezuka bukannya tidak berusaha menghubungi Fuji pada ponselnya. Tapi berkali-kali pula hanya dijawab oleh operator yang menyuruhnya meninggalkan pesan. Terlalu kelihatan kalau Fuji memang sengaja menghindarinya. Belum lagi pesannya yang tak pernah terkirim. Pasti Fuji bahkan sudah memblokir nomor Tezuka. Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Tezuka. Berkali-kali Tezuka coba bertanya pada hati kecilnya tentang apa yang diinginkannya, berkali-kali pula muncul dua kepribadian yang berbeda dan bertolak belakang. Di satu sisi dia merasa telah diperlakukan tidak adil oleh Fuji, semacam perasaan dicampakkan. Di sisi lain dia merasa sepakat dengan Fuji yang menganggap hubungan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya. Jadi mau dikatakan berakhir juga tidak memulai apa-apa. Mereka cuma partner sex. Ingat? Iya. Iya. Tezuka ingat. Mereka toh tidak pacaran meminjam istilah normalnya. Jadi Tezuka tidak peduli. Harusnya memang begitu kan?

"Oke. Mari kita lihat siapa yang sudah mengerti," ujar Fuji dari depan kelas.

Bisa dipastikan seluruh kelas pura-pura melihat ke arah selain pandangan Fuji agar tidak disuruh maju ke depan kelas mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka mendongak menatap Fuji yang tersenyum di depan kelas. Tipikal guru favorit para sisiwi. Tezuka menghembuskan napas. Bosan. Dia disuruh maju ke depan mengerjakan soal. Demi apa?

"Silahkan maju dan kerjakan salah satu soal ini."

Tezuka bangkit dan maju ke depan kelas dengan langkah lambat. Dia memang tidak memerhatikan Fuji menerangkan pelajaran di depan. Bagaimana mau memerhatikan pelajaran kalau daritadi Tezuka memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendekati Fuji kembali.

Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa Tezuka berpikir demikian?

Lupakan sejenak.

Tezuka mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Fuji dengan baik. Sementara dia mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, Fuji meminta murid lain untuk menyelesaikan soal yang sama.

"Apa kau menyukai matematika, Tezuka-kun?"

Fuji menanyainya. Fuji mengajaknya bicara. Fuji bertanya pada Tezuka. Mengejutkan. Tapi Tezuka sedang kesal pada gurunya ini. Pada Fuji-sensei.

"Hm." Tezuka menjawab dengan gumaman sambil tetap masih mengerjakan soalnya.

CLAK

Tezuka menyelesaikan soalnya dan menaruh kapurnya dengan kasar. Lalu setelahnya kembali duduk ke kursinya di barisan belakang.

"Bagus sekali. Tidak perlu ditambahkan apa-apa lagi," ujar Fuji di depan kelas. "Semuanya silahkan menyalin jika belum menemukan jawabannya. Sepertinya Tezuka-kun sangat menyukai matematika."

Tezuka tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Fuji bersikap teramat sangat biasa seperti itu sementara Tezuka bersusah payah menguasai diri. Sangat tidak dirinya sekali akhir-akhir ini. Fuji ini seperti sedang memainkan sebuah peran. Dan dipastikan tak ada seorang pun yang akan menyadari kalau Fuji sedang menghindari Tezuka. For God sake.

"Saya tidak suka matematika," jawab Tezuka sedikit berang, menatap Fuji kesal.

Fuji tampak sedikit terkejut namun langsung menguasai diri, "Sayang sekali," ujarnya seraya menampilkan raut sedih, "Semuanya mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita," tambahnya sambil tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Oishi yang duduk di depan Tezuka serta merta berbalik lalu berbisik, "Bukannya kau suka matematika, Tezuka?"

"Sudah tidak lagi," jawab Tezuka pelan.

Demi itu, Oishi menatapnya bingung namun tidak bertanya lagi. Sisa pelajaran matematika dihabiskan Tezuka dengan memikirkan Fuji.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, penampilan Fuji di depan kelas berbeda sekali dengan ketika dia berada di rumah. Dengan kacamata, kemeja, dan wajah penuh pengertian dan lembut itu membuat hati siapapun apalagi para siswi akan meleleh. Tapi Tezuka cukup tahu kalau Fuji yang sebenarnya akan dengan santainya memakai celana bokser lalu tidur cuek di lantai di depan televisi. Fuji yang manja dan meminta lebih serta penuntut. Fuji yang demikian. Tezuka juga hapal dibalik pakaian klimis itu ada tubuh Fuji yang ramping, dengan kulit yang halus dan sensitif dengan sentuhan. Yang menyukai dimasuki lewat belakang dan meminta lebih. Selalu meminta lebih keras dan kasar. Dan suaranya yang parau itu ketika mereka mencapai kenikmatan bersama sedikit pun tak mampu dilupakan Tezuka.

"Coba lihat halaman berikutnya." Fuji berujar dari depan kelas.

Tezuka merasa pipinya agak memanas sehingga dia hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu membenamkan wajah pada lipatan lengannya. Suara Fuji barusan berhasil membuatnya terangsang.

_"Apa sih yang kupikirkan?"_

.

.

TezukaXFuji

.

.

Tezuka merasa kurang nyaman berada di sini, di ruangan klub lagi. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan Ryuuzaki-sensei berbicara berusaha mengubah pikirannya kembali. Padahal semuanya sudah diungkapkan pada Yamato, Sang Kapten. Lalu kenapa lagi dia harus menghadapi Ryuuzaki-sensei, pelatih mereka. Seharusnya dia tidak dibawa-bawa lagi kan?

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," Ryuuzaki-sensei memanggilnya lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih lembut, keibuan, "turnamen musim semi adalah penentuan. Kurasa kau masih mau kan mendapatkan porsi beasiswa tenis?"

Tezuka tentu saja masih ingat. Di bulan juni saat dia baru masuk di kelas tiga Ryuuzaki-sensei menawarinya untuk mengikuti tes mendapatkan beasiswa tenis di Inggris. Mengawali karir sebagai pemain tenis profesional dan menjuarai kejuaraan-kejuaraan internasional adalah mimpi Tezuka. Saat itu dia mengiyakan dan berjanji berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk bisa lolos dan memperoleh beasiswa tersebut. Terbukti di setiap turnamen yang diikutinya bersama Seigaku mencatatkan keberhasilan gemilang. Selain itu nilai-nilai pelajarannya juga selalu baik bahkan bagus dan selalu masuk sepuluh besar umum. Impiannya selangkah lagi terwujud. Wimbledon sudah menunggunya. Semua akan berjalan sesuai kemauannya kalau saja di turnamen musim dingin kemarin dia bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna. Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur. Tezuka dilarang oleh dokternya untuk mempergunakan lengan kirinya terlalu berat. Sampai-sampai diminta untuk tidak mengangkat raket dulu. Seorang pemain tenis yang dilarang bermain tenis. Bukankah itu cukup miris?

"Anda sendiri yang membaca hasil dokter saat itu, Sensei. Mungkin aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk merintis karir di tenis." Tezuka menolak menatap pelatihnya.

Kalau boleh disebut, dia cukup jenuh dan jemu menghadapi bujukan orang-orang seperti ini lagi. Satu hal yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah pengertian kalau dia sedang tidak ingin membahas tenis. Tidak untuk sekarang.

"Kau ini masih muda, Tezuka. Dan kalau tidak salah kau dulu pernah cedera lebih parah waktu SMP kan?" Ryuuzaki-sensei mencoba lagi.

Tezuka kemudian menatap pelatihnya itu, "Tetap saja sudah tidak ada harapan, Sensei. Lagipula-"

"Kau ini!" Ryuuzaki-sensei menjitak kepala Tezuka pelan, "anak muda tapi kok tidak ada semangat?"

Ryuuzaki-sensei adalah seseorang yang cukup berarti bagi Tezuka. Dulu dia yang merekomendasikannya untuk langsung masuk tim tenis sekolah di kelas satu. Karena suatu hari dia dilihat bertanding tenis di suatu kejuaraan tenis junior tingkat SMP. Sejak saat itu, bagi Ryuuzaki-sensei tentu Tezuka adalah seseorang yang tak boleh disia-siakan begitu saja mengingat bakat luar biasanya. Maka ketika Tezuka kemudian berhasil masuk SMA Seigaku, Ryuuzaki tidak sedikit pun melepasnya. Mata tuanya memang tak pernah salah. Tezuka selalu membuatnya bangga.

"Sensei…" Tezuka sedikit merajuk.

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku. Lakukan rehabilitasi lenganmu sesuai jadwal. Dan di akhir tahun ajaran kau akan bersama Yamato dan yang lain memperebutkan beasiswa ke Inggris itu."

Seolah itu adalah sebuah keputusan final yang tak seorang pun boleh membantahnya. Ryuuzaki-sensei hanya mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan Tezuka melakukan penolakan lagi. Tezuka terdiam untuk memikirkan.

Ryuuzaki-sensei lalu memegang pundak Tezuka yang sedang terduduk itu, diremasnya lembut, "Aku melihat usahamu Tezuka. Kau salah satu yang terbaik. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya."

Ucapan Ryuuzaki bukan tanpa alasan. Rekam jejak Tezuka tidak pernah buruk. Kemanangan demi kemenangan selalu dipersembahkannya bagi tim. Seigaku jadi tersohor dan disegani salah satunya adalah karena dia. Tentu saja selain Yamato Sang Kapten.

"Tapi-"

Ryuuzaki-sensei hanya tersenyum lembut lalu menambahkan, "Masih ada waktu, Tezuka. Masih ada waktu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kecewa seumur hidup.

Tezuka tahu pada akhirnya dia tidak akan mampu melepas tenis begitu saja. Dia juga paham jalannya adalah di tenis. Namun terkadang di dalam hatinya yang sudah kecewa itu terbersit pemikiran kalau dia menyerah saja. Berada jauh dari tenis membuatnya sakau. Pikirannya yang kalut kemarin karena memikirkan kelangsungan dirinya di tim tenis sekolah hanya bisa terdistorsi oleh Fuji. Ah. Fuji lagi.

Tezuka menghembuskan napas lambat, "Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

Ryuuzaki-sensei tersenyum. Bukan senyum kemenangan karena bujukannya berhasil. Tapi senyuman seorang ibu yang bangga pada anaknya. Demi itu Tezuka tak bertanya apapun lagi.

"Baiklah."

Dan Ryuuzaki-sensei memeluknya erat.

.

.

TezukaXFuji

.

.

Kelas Tezuka riuh rendah setelah jam pelajaran diakhiri dengan dering bel. Seperti biasa para gadis akan mulai berisik dan bergosip sebelum benar-benar pulang. Membuat Tezuka gerah. Yah walaupun Tezuka juga tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadap mereka. Dia hanya menyusun buku-bukunya yang harus dibawa pulang.

"Tezuka," Oishi yang baru kembali entah darimana menghampirinya, "kata buchou kau mau ikut seleksi beasiswa itu ya?"

Tezuka mengangkat wajah dan bertemu pandang dengan Oishi, "Hm?"

Oishi lalu tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah. Aku sempat khawatir kau sama sekali melepas tenis begitu saja."

"Sudahlah, Oishi. Aku sedang malas membahasnya," jawab Tezuka cuek sambil melanjutkan membereskan bukunya lagi.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku senang kok. Dan sebenarnya aku juga sudah menduga kalau kau akan kembali." Oishi menepuk pundak Tezuka.

"Hanya untuk seleksi. Selainnya tidak." Tezuka menyampirkan tas ke bahunya lalu mulai berjalan.

Oishi menghampiri Tezuka dan berjalan bersisian, "Tapi setelah turnamen akhir tahun ajaran nanti kita akan berlatih tanding dengan Hyoutei kan. Masa iya kau tak ikut?"

"Kalau hanya latih tanding sepertinya kalau aku tak ikut juga seluruh tim akan cukup," jawab Tezuka sekenanya. Didengarnya Oishi hanya menghela napas.

Tezuka sudah cukup mengiyakan bujukan Ryuuzaki-sensei pelatih mereka untuk ikut serta dalam seleksi beasiswa. Tapi kalau untuk latih-tanding lagi sepertinya dia tidak berminat lagi. Dulu mubgkin dia akan semangat. Jangan ditanya kalau sekarang.

"KYAAA! Fuji-senseeiii!"

"Fuji-chaaaaann!"

"Fuji-sensei datang. Hei lihat-lihat!"

"Kyaa!"

Kelas mendadak ribut. Para gadis berlari keluar dan sebagian berebutan ke jendela. Tezuka dan Oishi harus minggir daripada ditubruk para siswi yang mau mengejar dan menghampiri Fuji itu. Ah ternyata sang sensei pengganti yang fenomenal itu. Mau tidak mau Tezuka dan Oishi berhenti sejenak.

"Fenomenal sekali kan, Tezuka. Sensei pengganti itu tampaknya sangat disukai para gadis." Oishi ternyata berpikiran sama dengannya.

Tezuka tidak menanggapi ucapan Oishi. Di luar kelas di koridor, seperti biasa, para gadis mengelilingi Fuji. Seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Sungguhpun pesona Fuji yang teramat sangat memikat mata, sehingga semua orang termasuk pria bisa mengaguminya. Iya termasuk pria. Jangan salah. Karena beberapa guru pria, mungkin termasuk si dokter sekolah, Niou-sensei itu adalah termasuk barisan pengagum Fuji. Menurut pengamatan Tezuka.

"Kabarnya guru bahasa jerman, Sakuno-sensei itu juga suka padanya. Roknya semakin pendek saja dan akhir-akhir ini dia tidak segan-segan menunjukkan belahan dadanya," ujar Oishi tak segan, tidak berusaha untuk berbisik.

Tezuka menatap Oishi dengan raut heran, walaupun tak kentara, dan dibalas Oishi dengan anggukan mantap.

Tezuka kembali menatap kerumunan yang berporos pada Fuji itu, "Tahu darimana?"

Oishi menaikkan bahu sedikit, "Anak perempuan kalau mengobrol memang tak bisa pelan."

Tezuka mendengus, "Apa kau sudah melihatnya sendiri? Sakuno-sensei itu?"

"Belum sih. Tapi memang begitu kok, Tezuka. Belum lagi guru kimia, Shiraishi-sensei," Oishi menambahkan lagi.

Tezuka muak. Sekarang para guru pun berusaha mendapatkan Fuji. Posisinya, posisi Tezuka, ada di mana di dunia Fuji? Kali ini guru laki-laki pun juga. What the ef!

"Si bibel-kimia itu maksudmu? Dia kan laki-laki." Kali ini Tezuka tidak sanggup menyembunyikan keheranannya.

Oishi mengangguk percaya diri, "Dia bahkan terang-terangan mengakuinya di depan para guru. Sampai bersaing dengan Sakuno-sensei. Tidak benar-benar bersaing juga sih. Hanya saja pergerakannya selalu menunjukkan kalau dia tertarik."

Kamisama!

Lama-lama Tezuka bisa frustasi kalau begini. Belum-belum sudah ada saingan. Mana Fuji sudah mengusirnya pula kemarin siang. Bisa dipastikan kesempatan keduanya hilang melayang. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang masih anak-anak, meminjam istilah Fuji, bisa memenangkan Fuji kalau melihat saingannya adalah para orang dewasa.

Mungkin dia harus menyerah.

Tapi tak ada kata menyerah dalan kamus Tezuka.

"Ayo pulang, Oishi."

Oishi lalu mengikutinya, "Kita ada latihan lho. Kau datang kan?"

Latihan reguler. Tentu saja. Mungkin dia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit dari Fuji.

"Ah. Ya. "

.

.

TezukaXFuji

.

.

Ruang guru sudah kosong. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu. Kesunyian ini terasa nyaman buat Fuji. Dia lalu merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala sambil sedikit mengerang. Siku kanannya terkadang masih terasa berdenyut kalau dia merenggangkannya. Bukan sekedar bualan kalau dia dulu juga adalah atlet tenis junior. Bahkan di sekolah dia dijuluki tensai alias jenius. Tak ada yang bisa mengukur kemampuannya yang sebenarnya. Hanya beberapa kali dia bisa bermain serius. Bermain demi orang lain. Selalu demikian. Bahkan bermain bukan untuk menang. Dengan Yuuta saja dia tidak serius dan adiknya itu semakin geram karena Fuji selalu menang. Semuanya berakhir ketika dia cedera siku cukup parah. Kalau tidak salah saat itu dia bertanding dengan Shiraishi-demi apa bertemu lagi di Seigaku sebagai sesama pengajar.

Saat itu dia bertanding cukup serius untuk memperebutkan juara nasional. Ketiga counter-nya bisa dikembalikan oleh Shiraishi yang bermain tanpa teknik khusus, hanya bermain tenis sesuai dengan teorinya. Shiraishi bahkan dijuluki bible-tennis. Bahkan counter keempatnya hampir tidak menghasilkan angka jika Shiraishi bisa mengembalikannya dengan sempurna. Dan ketika Shiraishi membalas rally panjang mereka dengan pukulan tajam dimana Fuji mulai lelah, dia tak bisa mengembalikannya. Sikunya tak sanggup mengembalikan bola dengan power super itu dan raketnya terlempar. Detik berikutnya dia mendengar sikunya berderak. Setelahnya dia tersungkur ketika nyeri hebat di lengannya tak mampu dia tahan.

Kejuaraan nasional waktu itu gagal dimenangkannya. Kekalahannya kali itu juga membuatnya berhenti bermain tenis sama sekali. Bukan hanya karena dia langsung bekerja setelah SMA, dokternya juga melarangnya bermain. Dan melihat Yuuta kemudian berhasil menjadi atlet tenis sudah cukup membuatnya bangga.

"Aah...Ekstasi."

Fuji menoleh. Didapatinya Shiraishi bersandar di kusen pintu menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Fuji serta merta bergidik ngeri. Aura seorang Shiraishi sampai sekarang pun masih membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Shiraishi."

Shiraishi kemudian menghampirinya. Kebetulan sekali meja mereka bersebelahan di ruang guru itu. Setelah meletakkan buku-buku kimianya dan melonggarkan sedikit dasinya dia menoleh pada Fuji.

"Belum pulang, Fuji-kun?" tanya Shiraishi.

Fuji tersenyum seperti biasa, berusaha tetap ramah meski dia merasa gerah, "Harus mengoreksi tugas dari beberapa kelas. Ini juga sudah selesai."

Berada di samping Shiraishi, hanya berdua di dalam ruangan yang sepi membuat Fuji agak jengah. Bagaimana pun juga dia tak bisa tutup mata atau telinga ketika menyaksikan pergerakan Shiraishi ke arahnya. Bukan sekali dua kali dia diklaim dalam tanda kutip oleh Shiraishi. Walaupun dalam forum tidak formal dan hanya ditanggapi dengan bercanda olehnya. Tapi jika dihadapkan pada situasi dimana mereka hanya berdua yang ada pasti pembicaraan dari hati ke hati.

"Aku pikir kau akan marah seumur hidup padaku."

Shiraishi sudah sepenuhnya mengeser kursinya dan menatap Fuji dengan seluruh badan menghadapnya.

"Untuk?" Fuji tidak bisa tidak sedikit terkejut.

Shiraishi menyandarkan punggungnya lalu mengembuskan napas, "Bagaimana kalau untuk sekeping masa lalu yang kurang enak diingat?"

Nah benar kan. Mereka jadi membicarakan pertandingan mereka dulu.

Fuji menatap Shiraishi, tak menyangka akan diajak bicara soal itu, "Kita bermain fair. Jadi untuk apa aku harus merasa marah?"

Ah Fuji bukan tipe yang akan melakukan apapun untuk menang atau mempertaruhkan apapun untuk tenis. Bukan. Saat itu pun dia bermain serius demi tim, untuk menaikkan semangat tim yang sudah kehilangan poin untuk menang. Hanya saja ketika dia melawan Shiraishi waktu itu, dia seolah dibangunkan dari tidurnya dan bermain dengan serius. Shiraishi adalah salah satu orang yang mampu membuatnya bermain lebih serius.

"Tapi setelahnya kau tak muncul dimana pun, Fuji," tambah Shiraishi. "Padahal aku berharap masih bisa bertanding denganmu setelah kali itu."

"Dokter melarangku. Aku bisa apa?" Fuji hanya menerawang sambil kembali menekuni kertas tugas siswanya.

Kali itu Fuji merasa kekalahan yang cukup menyakitkan. Ditambah kepergian ayahnya untuk selamanya meninggalkan dia dan Yuuta saja. Maka selain berhenti tenis dan bersungguh-sungguh belajar supaya bisa langsung bekerja, Fuji tidak punya pilihan lain. Yuuta harus bisa lebih baik darinya. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Maka jalan tenis pun ditinggalkannya.

"Kau melewatkan kejuaraan nasional terakhir saat SMA. Padahal aku sangat berharap masih bisa bertanding di final lagi denganmu. Tapi kau sama sekali tak hadir."

Shiraishi tampak murung. Matanya tak berdusta ketika dia mengatakan rasa bersalahnya. Fuji menahan diri untuk bertanya apakah Shiraishi merindukannya tapi urung. Dia hanya tersenyum penuh kelembutan.

"Hanya tidak mau memaksakan diri saja," ujar Fuji sambil mengibaskan tangan meminta pembicaraan ini dihentikan. "Sudahlah Shiraishi. Apa kita harus nostalgia lagi?"

"Maaf Fuji. Bukannya mau mencampuri. Apakah benar hanya karena dilarang dokter?"

Fuji tidak menjawab. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Lukanya juga sudah sembuh. Pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah itu sudah bahagia dengan keluargnya yang baru. Ya. Dengan keluarga yang baru. Untuk apa direpotkan mengurus dua anak laki-laki yang bukan anakmu sendiri kan? Complicated memang. Ibunya yang meninggal karena serangan jantung menitipkan mereka, Fuji dan Yuuta pada pria yang dinikahinya baru setahun. Bagaimana bisa mempercayakan begitu saja tanpa memberi imbalan? Jaman sekarang apapun harus dibeli dengan uang.

"Aku mendengar kabar ayahmu saat itu," lanjut Shiraishi lagi, mengabaikan diamnya Fuji.

Fuji masih diam. Tampak berpikir untuk mengatakan apa. Apa saja asal bukan curahan hatinya dan terkesan cengeng. Lalu dia kembali menatap Shiraishi. Seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Yuuta bisa lebih baik dariku. Kupikir cukup dia saja yang jadi atlet tenis profesional di keluarga kami," ujarnya perlahan dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

Shiraishi menatapnya sendu, mencoba menghormati apapun alasan Fuji, mungkin dia tidak ingin membagi, "Dan aku juga agak terkejut ketika bertemu Niou. Kita dulu saling rival kan ya?" Tanyanya kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar," jawab Fuji sambil terkekeh, "Haru-senpai juga hebat."

"Haru-senpai?" Shiraishi tampak kurang senang, "Kau bahkan memberinya nama panggilan khusus. Kau sungguh tidak adil, Fuji-kun."

Fuji semakin geli melihat tingkah Shiraishi demikian. Seperti anak kecil.

"Memilih sekolah kedokteran seperti itu. Kenapa semua orang sepertinya melepas tenis ya?" Lanjut Shiraishi ketika tawa Fuji mereda.

"Masa? Bukankah kau juga atlet di kampusmu? Balas Fuji.

Shiraishi menatap Fuji takjub, "Tau darimana?"

Memang benar kalau Shiraishi masih bertanding tenis hingga kuliah. Berbeda dengan Niou yang harus fokus dengan studi kedokterannya, Shiraishi masih punya waktu luang di antara pelajaran atau praktek-prakteknya. Maka klub tenis kampus pun dimasukinya untuk menjajal kemampuannya seperti dulu. Meski gagal masuk kuliah dengan beasiswa tenis dia tetap bermain. Fuji tahu darimana? Berita di televisi tentu tidak melulu soal ekonomi politik kan? Bakat seperti Shiraishi tak jarang menjadi sorotan media.

"Kau itu cukup terkenal," jawab Fuji enteng. "Lalu kenapa ke Tokyo? Memangnya di Osaka tidak ada yang mau memberimu pekerjaan?"

"Aku ingin menemukanmu."

Demi itu kedua iris sewarna langit milik Fuji tak mampu mengedip. Dan lidah juga bibirnya seakan beku. Apa dia berlebihan? Baru kemarin dia mengusir Tezuka karena terlalu kekanakan. Dia pikir hubungan main-main dengan anak itu seharusnya tak pernah ada. Dalam hati kecilnya dia masih menginginkan pemuda itu. Namun otaknya tak sependapat dan menyuruhnya pergi. Rasanya juga baru kemarin Shiraishi yang sambil tertawa-tawa mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Yang tentu saja itu hanya bercanda. Menurutnya. Lagipula dia belum ingin memulai hubungan apapun saat ini. Fuji mencoba mencari binar bercanda di mata berwarna coklat milik Shiraishi.

Fuji lalu terkekeh, "Bisa saja kau, Shiraishi-kun.

Shiraishi terkekeh pelan demi memaklumi Fuji yang mengalihkan pembicaraan barusan, "Well, thank you."

Fuji menopang dagunya, "For what?"

"Sudah memaafkanku selama ini. Jujur aku merasa sangat bersalah saat itu." Shiraishi berujar tampak setulus hati.

"Eum...bagaimana kalau menraktirku makan?" tanya Fuji dengan nada jenaka, hanya bermaksud bercanda.

Shiraishi menaikan alis, "Apa kau baru saja mengajakku kencan?"

"Begitu juga boleh."

Derai tawa Shiraishi terdengar begitu renyah. Fuji hanya tersenyum. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang berada di luar pintu mendengar semuanya dan hanya mampu mengepal jemari kuat-kuat. Binar mata di balik kacamatanya menyorot marah.

.

.

TezukaxFuji

.

.

"Tezuka. Kau tak apa?"

Tezuka menoleh mendapati Oishi tampak khawatir dengan alis berkedut. Bagaimana tidak khawatir jika sahabatmu yang biasanya tenang seperti riak danau tiba-tiba bergelombang layaknya tsunami. Tezuka yang berkeringat di pinggir lapangan baru saja berlatih tanding dengan Momoshiro. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga bermain kelewat keras. Momoshiro tampak masih terbaring di lapangan. Kelelahan.

"Aku baik."

Tezuka yang biasanya terkontrol malah jadi uring-uringan. Kepada Oishi saja dia menjawab ketus. Eiji bahkan sampai takut untuk dekat-dekat. Perubahan emosi Tezuka ini sudah berlangsung tiga hari. Kalau tidak salah sejak Tezuka tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Fuji di ruang guru.

Saat itu Tezuka bermaksud kembali ke sekolah karena kelupaan membawa buku pelajarannya yang tertinggal di loker. Ketika melewati ruang guru dia mendengar masih ada orang yang berbicara. Salah satunya dia kenal betul, suara Fuji. Satunya lagi hanya diketahuinya di akhir. Sejak hari itu dia jadi uring-uringan. Sangat tidak Tezuka sekali.

Selain pada Tezuka, sikap Fuji begitu ramah pada siapapun. Sehingga siapapun akan menyukainya. Tapi kepada Tezuka sama sekali bertolak belakang bahkan seperti tidak saling mengenal. Kecuali sedang mengajar di kelas, Fuji sedikit pun tak akan menggubrisnya. Padahal Tezuka sudah meminta maaf soal kebohongannya yang lalu. Dan Fuji juga sudah memafkannya kan? Lalu apa yang jadi masalah lagi?

"Latihan hari ini cukup."

Tezuka melirik sedikit pada Yamato-buchou, kapten mereka yang barusan berujar. Tak menyiakan waktu, dia lalu beranjak dari sana. Dia baru sadar kalau dia lelah sekali. Mudah-mudahan kantin masih buka karena dia butuh membeli minuman isotonik. Tidak menyangka kalau dia terlalu keras pada Momoshiro mengingat kondisi lengannya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Tezuka-senpai," seseorang menepuk pundaknya

Ketika dilihat ternyata Momoshiro tersenyum padanya. Anak ini sepertinya tak pernah lelah. Tadi padahal dia terkapar di lapangan. Ini sudah tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Belum pernah aku bermain dengan semangat seperti tadi. Lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu ya?"

Tezuka hanya tersenyum tipis sekali, "Tentu saja."

Entah kapan lain kali itu. Tezuka membatin. Mungkin dia bahkan tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bermain. Bagaimana kalau ketika dia sudah berusaha tapi hasilnya bertolak belakang? Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Tezuka sempat terfikir demikian. Tapi sekali lagi, menyerah bukan jalan hidup Tezuka. Walaupun dia sempat akan menyerah tapi terimakasih pada Ryuuzaki-sensei yang senantiasa menyemangatinya.

Kafetaria untungnya masih buka. Tezuka lalu berjalan masuk menuju vending machine dan memilih minuman isotonik. Sepertinya dia kehilangan cukup banyak ion. Didudukkannya dirinya sebentar di salah satu kursi di sana. Mencoba menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya sambil menghabiskan minumannya. Sesore ini kafetaria masih buka untuk siswa yang mungkin masih di sekolah. Para anggota klub olahraga memang biasanya latihan di sekolah sampai sore tiba. Seperti juga dirinya. Belum lagi klub sains yang akan mengikuti olimpiade. Mereka biasanya menambah jadwal belajar bersama di sekolah bersama beberapa guru pembimbing.

Tezuka menenggak botolnya lagi untuk yang terakhir. Tubuhnya sudah lumayan segar. Dan dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Tezuka-kun? Belum pulang?"

Tezuka mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ternyata Sugiyama-sensei sedang berlutut di sana di antara kumpulan kardus yang berisi entah apa.

"Sugiyama-sensei? Anda memanggil saya?"

"Tolong bantu aku membawa ini ke ruang guru ya."

Sugiyama-sensei yang sudah berumur dan agak botak itu lalu mengangkat satu kardus di sana. Dan dengan dagunya dia mengisyaratkan agar Tezuka membawa sisanya. Ada tiga kardus lagi.

Tezuka mengangkat ketiga kardus tersebut, "Apa isinya, Sensei?"

"Cuma kertas-kertas untuk di kelas kok."

Pantas saja berat begitu. Isinya kertas semua. Masih lumayan kalau kertas ulangan. Tezuka bisa belajar lebih awal. Tanda kutip. Kalau hanya kertas biasa dan tidak berguna lalu untuk apa dibawa ke ruang guru coba?

Tezuka agak tertinggal jauh di belakang ketika Sugiyama-sensei sudah berbelok di koridor menuju ruang guru.

"...tak masalah."

Tezuka menyusul kemudian dan menemukan Fuji ada di sana. Lalu dengan tidak sopannya Sugiyama-sensei langsung mengabaikannya. Seolah dia tidak ada di sana.

"Anda baik sekali, Fuji-sensei. Tubuh tuaku ini memang sudah mulai tak kuat mengangkat beban seberat ini."

Fuji tampak mengambil alih kotak yang berada di tangan Sugiyama dan membawanya masuk ruang guru. Dirinya dan Sugiyama pun mengikuti dari belakang. Setelahnya kotak di tangan Fuji berpindah ke lantai di dekat meja Sugiyama. Tezuka lalu mengikutinya. Meletakkan tiga tumpuk kotak yang dibawanya juga di sana. Untung saja dia masih kuat.

"Terimakasih banyak, Fuji-sensei. Kalau kau tak ada aku bisa apa. Anda baik sekali," ujar Sugiyama-sensei penuh kelegaan pada Fuji.

Tezuka hanya mendengus. Bukankah yang lebih banyak mengangkat itu dia?

"Tak apa-apa. Kebetulan pekerjaanku sudah selesai," ujar Fuji sambil tersenyum.

"Fuji-kun. Sudah selesai?"

Mereka semua menoleh mendapati Shiraishi melongok ke dalam rungan guru.

Fuji lalu mengangguk padanya, "Maa... Kalau begitu saya permisi, Sugiyama-sensei, Tezuka-kun."

Setelahnya dia berlalu menyusul Shiraishi. Sedikit pun tak menoleh pada Tezuka. Di sana kesalnya Tezuka bertambah-tambah.

"Fuji-sensei itu baik sekali ya. Dia seperti malaikat saja." Sugiyama-sensei berkomentar sambil menatap punggung kedua orang yang baru saja berlalu itu.

Tezuka hanya menatap nanar pada Fuji yang menjauh. Tidak menanggapi Sugiyama.

"Aku berharap juga dia jadi pengajar tetap di sini. Semua orang suka padanya yang baik hati."

Tezuka tidak tertarik untuk berkomentar. Fuji memang baik sekali. Dia tak memungkiri itu. Walaupun terkadang menyebalkan karena penuh teka-teki. Fuji juga seseorang yang sangat pengertian. Selain itu dia juga perhatian. Memang sudah sifat alaminya yang selalu memerhatikan detil sehingga dia sangat perhatian pada semua orang.

"Baiklah, Tezuka-kun. Terimakasih sudah membantu."

Tezuka hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari sana bermaksud pulang.

Kenapa harus Fuji? Kenapa Fuji harus mengajar di sekolahnya? Kenapa mereka bertemu dengan keadaan begini? Coba kalau Tezuka tidak enam tahun lebih muda. Coba kalau Tezuka adalah seseorang di suatu perusahaaan atau Fuji adalah anak dari sekolah lain. Semuanya pasti akan berbeda. Jauh berbeda. Tapi bahkan semuanya sekarang sudah berakhir. Berakhir sebelum memulai apa-apa. Dan Fuji juga benar-benar menghindarinya. Lihat saja tadi di ruang guru. Jelas dia ada di sana. Tapi Fuji hanya menyapanya sebagai formalitas untuk ijin pamit.

Tezuka melangkah lambat. Koridor itu merekam jejak langkahnya.

.

.

TezukaxFuji

.

.

"Jadi apa kau ada acara sabtu malam, Fuji-kun?"

Fuji menoleh pada Shiraishi yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sedikit tersentak karena barusan dia melamun. Entahlah. Tapi dia sedikit merindukan Tezuka. Yah. Sedikit. Bagaimana pun pikirannya masih waras. Berhubungan dengan muridnya sendiri. Fuji tidak cukup gila untuk memamerkan hubungan demikian. Selain akan merenggut pekerjaannya dia juga akan mengecewakan Masaharu Niou yang sudah merekomendasikan dirinya. Dia masih butuh pekerjaan ini.

Bahunya disentuh.

"Fuji? Kau memikirkan apa?"

Shiraishi menatapnya heran. Tapi Fuji hanya tersenyum hingga kedua matanya tertutup.

"Tidak ada. Hanya memikirkan ulangan harian besok."

"Ya ampun, Fuji. Kupikir ada apa," ujar Shiraishi sambil terus berjalan. "Jadi apa jawabanmu, Fuji?"

"Tentang apa?" tanya Fuji dengan raut agak bingung.

"Tadi aku tanya apa kau ada acara sabtu nanti."

Fuji berhenti dan menatap Shiraishi lama, "Sabtu ya?" Lalu berfikir kalau Sabtu biasanya Tezuka akan datang. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia sudah meminta Tezuka tidak akan datang apakah nanti dia masih datang? "Sepertinya aku ada janji. Mungkin lain kali."

"Fuji...ayolah."

Fuji mendengus lucu, "Lain kali. Oke?"

"Baiklah." Shiraishi mengalah, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan tawaranku kemarin?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Fuji balik sambil mengernyit.

Shiraishi tampak menjilat bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Tentang tinggal bersama."

Fuji menaikkan alis, lebih terkejut lagi kaki ini, "Kau mau aku pindah bersamamu? Begitu?"

Fuji hanya bisa melongo mendengar pertanyaan Shiraishi barusan. Kalau diingat-ingat dia dan Shiraisi dulu bertemu sudah lama sekali jaman sekolah. Itupun untuk bertanding satu sama lain memperebutkan juara nasional tenis junior. Kalaupun Shiraishi kemarin sempat mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama bukankah itu hanya bercanda?

"Aku serius, Fuji." Shiraishi terdengar mendesak.

Fuji hampir menyerukan wow tapi urung demi memghormatinya, "Shiraishi-kun..."

Fuji masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban apapun. Hanya saja diajak serius seperti ini di saat yang mungkin kurang tepat rasanya dia mau menolak juga agak segan. Tapi mau bagaimana pun Fuji sedang tidak mood.

"Kau tidak dengan orang lain kan?" Shiraishi bertanya lagi demi memastikan.

Fuji menggeleng, "Tidak tapi-"

"Fuji," ujar Shiraishi sambil memegang kedua pundak Fuji, "Aku...mungkin kau akan menganggapku konyol tapi aku sudah menginginkanmu sejak dulu kita bertemu pada perrandingan kita dulu. Ketika kau tidak hadir saat itu aku mencarimu."

Fuji hanya balik menatap dengan kedua bola matanya yang sewarna langit itu, "Shiraishi...aku tidak akan mengatakan sekarang juga kan. Aku harus-"

"Tak apa." potong Shiraishi, "Asal kau tahu saja kalau aku sudah menunggu lama untuk saat ini dan aku tidak keberatan menunggu lebih lama."

Fuji hanya menatap kedua bola mata sewarna coklat kelabu itu masih dalam diam. Apa dia harus mengiyakan. Sesama guru. Ya ampun. Bisa terjadi affair seperti yang sudah-sudah. Fuji belum ingin kehilangan pekerjannya.

Fuji masih diam ketika perlahan Shiraishi mendekat. Wajahnya yang tampak sungguh-sungguh itu juga mencari jawaban yang mungkin akan diberikan Fuji. Atmosfer emosi antara dirinya dan Shiraishi entah kenapa makin meningkat. Dan ketika Fuji bisa merasakan napas Shiraishi semakin dekat, refleks dia mundur. Namun usahanya untuk menjauh ditahan oleh rasa nyeri di lengannya yang dipegangi erat oleh Shiraishi.

"Shi-Shiraishi...lepaskan aku," ujarnya mencoba memohon.

Dan sepertinya Fuji tak mendapatkan kekuatannya ketika Shiraishi berhasil memperkecil jarak mereka dan-

"Sensei!"

-tidak jadi ketika suara Tezuka ada di ujung lorong. Menatap pada mereka. Dengan raut yang tak bisa dijelaskan Fuji.

"Aku boleh belajar matematika, Fuji-sensei?"

Shiraishi tampak kesal. Namun dia segera menguasai diri dan mundur dari Fuji.

"Aku duluan, Fuji-kun." Shiraishi tersenyum dipaksakan dan berjalan menjauh.

Fuji hanya memegangi kedua lengannya sambil menunduk ketika Shiraishi berlalu dari sana meninggalkannya dan Tezuka yang entah sejak kapan berjalan mendekat. De ja vu. Tezuka dulu juga menyelamatkannya dari Akaya Kirihara kan? Kenapa Tezuka selalu bisa datang di saat seprti ini sih?

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," ujar Tezuka dingin.

Fuji lalu mendongak, "Tidak juga aku hanya-"

Lalu Fuji tersentak ketika tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Tak lain tak bukan adalah oleh Tezuka. Dia hampir saja protes marah ketika Tezuka hanya membawanya ke suatu ruangan kelas dan mendudukkannya di kursi guru setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tezuka lalu menghampirinya.

"Maaf, Fuji-san. Kupikir anda akhir-akhir ini kurang fokus. Bisa-bisanya diperlakukan seperti tadi." Tezuka melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Fuji menghembuskan napas, sedikit malu dipergoki seperti barusan di tempat kerja, "Itu...aku hanya...terima kasih."

Tezuka hanya mengembuskan napas. Malas berkomentar sepertinya.

"Fuji-san...apa kacamata itu tidak membantu penglihatanmu?" tanya Tezuka sambil menaikkan kacamatanya sendiri.

Fuji tidak heran kalau Tezuka mengetahui matanya ini tidak terlalu bagus lagi. Hanya saja dia memang tidak memakai bamtuan kacamata dari dokter. Kacamata yang dipakainya sekarang hanya untuk menghalau silau saja.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Caramu melihat orang lain seperti tadi...ya ampun..siapapun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Termasuk aku," jawab Tezuka.

Fuji diam saja. Menunggu. Sementara Tezuka sepertinya kuga tidak akan mulai bicara.

"Dan..." Tezuka menatap padanya, "tak bisakah kau melihat padaku lagi?"

Fuji sudah menduga kalau Tezuka akan menyinggung masalah ini. Hanya saja belum ada momen yang pas. Padahal Fuji sebisa mungkin menghindari pembicaraan akan hal ini dengan Tezuka.

"Tezuka..."

"Aku mau kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi. Aku menyukaimu," ujar Tezuka pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Fuji tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Dalam sehari sudah ada dua orang yang mengakui perasaan padanya.

"Aku tidak suka anda terlalu dekat dengan Niou-sensei atau si Shiraishi itu. Aku tidak tahu juga sejak kapan aku benci melihat kau tersenyum pada orang lain tapi tidak padaku," lanjut tezuka ketika Fuji hanya diam saja, "Pasti anda merasa aku egois meminta kita kembali setelah semua yang terjadi. Tapi aku berharap anda benar-benar memaafkanku dan-" Tezuka memegang kursi tempat Fuji duduk, "-tolong terima aku lagi."

Lama Fuji bisa menangkap apa maksud dari Tezuka. Pria-yang terrnyata anak SMA-yang selama benerapa bulan membersamainya ini tak pernah segamblang ini menyatakan perasaan. Tapi jika sudah begini maka dia harus menghentikannya sebelum terjadi yang bukan-bukan.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu...kau hanya sedang bingung." Fuji lalu tersenyum lembut, "kau itu tidak mencintaiku. Hanya seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau mainanya direbut."

"Fuji-san...itu tidak benar." Tezuka setengah berteriak tanda tidak terima.

"Benar!" Fuji membalas keras dan tegas. "Berpikirlah dengan lebih jernih, Tezuka." ujar Fuji kemudian. "Kalaupun benar kau serius aku tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu siswaku. Terlebih lagi aku memang sedang tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun. Maafkan aku. Tapi...bahkan seharusnya kita juga tidak usah bertemu."

Fuji menarap Tezuka tajam. Kali ini dia harus tegas kan? Tezuka lalu kembali berdiri sambil menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya kecewa.

"Benar." ujarnya sambil melihat pada tangannya, "apapun yang coba untuk kumiliki pasti terlepas dari tanganku. Aku tak pernah punya kesempatan apapun."

Fuji mengernyit sedih, "Bukan..." Tentu saja itu tentang tenis, Fuji membatin.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu aku mungkin harus pergi."

Tezuka berbalik. Fuji tahu ada satu sisi hatinya yang ingin menaham. Tapi jika dia menyebrangi jembatan ini maka dia sama sekali tidak akan bisa berbalik.

"Fuji-san!"

Tak disangka oleh Fuji, Tezuka berbalik dan berlutut di depannya yang masih terduduk itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja?" Tezuka menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Ayolah Fuji-san. Anda tidak membenciku kan? Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk memenangkan hatimu. Aku janji akan jadi anak baik penurut dan-"

Fuji membelai rambut coklat tua Tezuka, "Dasar keras kepala. Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu tidak? Kau bilang sesuatu seperti itu pada orang yang tujuh tahun lebih tua."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya mau anda jadi milikku saja." Tezuka membalas sengit namun masih tetap berlutut di depan Fuji.

Fuji menjitak kepala Tezuka, "Sudah kubilang aku bukan mainanmu!"

Tezuka sedikit merajuk, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Fuji-san"

Fuji hanya memghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Sedikit banyak sisi hatinya ingin menerima godaan ini. Di sisi lain dia masih menuruti akal swhatnya untu menghindari affair apapun.

"Aku ini egois. Aku juga bukan orang yang suka serius. Aku tidak suka kalah dan aku juga yidak akan memberikanmu petunjuk apapun." "Aku memang tidak membencimu, Mitsu. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menjalin sebuah hubingan. Lagipula bukan kebiasaanku untuk bersama dengan yang jauh lebih muda dariku. Jadi kemungkinan aku akan balik menyukaimu hampir nol persen." Fuji menarik dasi Tezuka hingga dia mendekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Kedua pasang bola mata Tezuka tampak membesar karena terkejut, "Fuji-san..."

"Kalau kau tidak masalah dengan semua itu maka kubiarkan kau mendekatiku. Tapi jangan harap kau mendaparkan bantuanku," lanjut Fuji sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Sadis," jawab Tezuka hampir berbisik, "Tak masalah. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Fuji-sensei."

Fuji lalu merangkul leher pemuda di hadapannya itu, "Dasar keras kepala."

Fuji merasakan pelukan Tezuka yang sedang berlutut itu di pinggangnya. Dan ketika bibir mereka bertemu Fuji mencoba menelaah hatinya lagi. Apakah keputusannya ini sudah tepat?

.

.

To be continue

.

.

AN

Holaaaa...apdet lagi nih reader. Ini panjang kan? Hehehehe..

Ichikawa Arata-neechan jangan sedih lagi ya hamsternya mati. Akira baik budi udah tenang disana. Ini fict buat neechan biar ga sedih lagi.

Review?


End file.
